La indicada
by Marie Vian
Summary: -"No se trata de todas las mujeres, Patch. Se trata de la indicada"- .Patch y Harrison llevan una amistad de veinte años. Sin embargo, este último se niega a aceptar el sentimiento que tiene Patch hacia su hija Nora, y hara todo lo posible para separarlos - No puedes alejarme de ella-desafió- ella es la indicada. Ella es mi Ángel-.
1. Chapter 1

¿Quién dice que un arcángel y un nephilim no pueden convivir?

Harrison había mantenido una amistad- casi hermandad- con Patch desde hace veinte años. Lo conoció diez años como arcángel, antes de que desobedeciera las leyes del cielo, causando ser desterrado de este, despojado de sus alas. Los siguientes diez lo conoció como lo que era actualmente: un ángel caído.

Al principio, Harrison no pudo evitar el sentir una oleada de pánico, cuando descubrió que el arcángel que había conocido, se había convertido en el que debía ser su peor enemigo. Pero Patch nunca trató de obligarlo a jurar lealtad hacia él, y en más de una ocasión lo salvo de convertirse en el vasallo de otros ángeles caídos. Eso había sido más que suficiente para que la confianza de Harrison hacia él se mantuviera estable, y por ende, la amistad continúo en pie.

Se encontraban en el Devil´s Handbag, disfrutando de una amena charla, sobre la vida de cada uno. Patch parecía llevar la vida en la tierra, bastante tranquila. Mientras Harrison daba un sorbo a su cerveza, una duda lo asaltó

- Patch, yo celebre mis nupcias hace diecisiete años, y recuerdo que tu estuviste ahí para lanzarme arroz a la salida de la capilla y para felicitarme por mi bella esposa- comento con un ademan divertido- quiero devolverte el favor algún día, pero dudo que te vaya a ver pronto con un esmoquin y un anillo de compromiso ¡Ni siquiera tienes novia! Anímate, hombre ¿Cuándo vas a decidir salir de la soltería?

Los ojos de Patch estudiaron a Harrison de manera breve antes de soltar una carcajada

- ¡Debes estar bromeando!

- No. Nunca he hablado más enserio en mi vida

La mirada de Patch se ensombreció. Ya se había hecho la idea de permanecer solo por el resto de su existencia. Su condición de ángel caído le impedía tener una relación normal y estable. Era un seductor nato, de voz aterciopelada, ojos penetrantes, sonrisa picaresca y físico de infarto, que derretía al sexo opuesto en cuestión de minutos. Pero lo que Patch anhelaba no se limitaba al deseo. El anhelaba mucho más que placer en una noche.

Amor, era lo que buscaba

- Tendrás que devolverme en favor de otra manera. Las posibilidades de verme con un esmoquin y un anillo de compromiso son de una en un millón.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Patch rodo los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia su amigo, en actitud confidencial

- Por si no lo has notado, no soy humano

El encogimiento de hombros de Harrison fue despreocupado

- Yo tampoco- respondió, mientras bebía de su cerveza- tu condición de humano o no humano no tiene nada que ver con encontrar el amor

- ¡Ya, hombre! Iré corriendo detrás de todas las mujeres a confesarles que soy un ángel desterrado del cielo. De seguro besaran mis pies y me perseguirán con innumerables propuestas de matrimonio- exclamó Patch irónicamente, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a Harrison

Este último permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en su bebida. Luego de algunos segundos, giro la vista hacia Patch, su expresión era tranquila y en sus ojos se vislumbraba una nota de felicidad

- No se trata de todas las mujeres, hermano- dijo, con la convicción patente en la voz. Una sonrisa tiraba de sus comisuras- se trata de la indicada

Patch digirió las palabras, mientras, pasaba los dedos a través los rizos de su cabeza. Al parecer, no había previsto la respuesta de Harrison

- La "indicada", aún se encuentra fuera de mi radar- musitó, con voz serena, mientras elevaba los dedos para hacer comillas

Ten paciencia

¿Tengo opción?

La risa enérgica de Harrison relajo el ambiente

- Ten paciencia- repitió

Patch negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Se inclinó hacia la mesa y bebió a fondo blanco el vaso de whisky que descansaba sobre ella.

- Paciencia y Patch no van en la misma oración

- Tendrás que hacer una excepción

Sus orbes oscuros se llenaron de nuevo de ese aire misterioso y sereno que siempre traía con él. Sostenerle la mirada era como observar la noche, taimada, silenciosa y cautivantemente profunda.

- Da igual, soy un galán inalcanzable- sonrió. Un ligero toque presumido introducido en su tono

Interrumpido por el timbre de su celular, Harrison abandonó su cerveza sobre la mesa y leyó lo que parecía ser un mensaje de texto.

- Tengo que irme- anuncio al cabo de unos segundos- el cumpleaños de mi hija es mañana, y Blythe me acaba de recordar mi toque de queda. Mi hora límite es la media noche

El reloj marcaba las 11:40 pm.

- ¿Tu hija pequeña…_ ¿Cómo se llamaba?_-Patch se mordió el labio inferior, intentando recordar el nombre de la niña que su amigo le había presentado algunos años atrás- Nora, verdad?

- ¿Pequeña?- rio Harrison, con un leve movimiento de negación con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Nora?

- Fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuántos años tiene ya? ¿Diez?-calculó-¿Once?

- Dieciséis

Patch se atragantó con el siguiente vaso de whisky que había intentado beber de un solo sorbo

- ¿Dieciséis?

- Oficialmente no. Los cumplirá mañana- una nota nostálgica de deslizo en su voz- creció tan rápido. Tienes razón, parece que fue ayer cuando estaba soplando once velitas en un pastel rosa, vestida de princesa.

Patch le dedico una sonrisa, la incredulidad permanecía en el

- Aun no me lo creo

- Ver para creer, hombre- exclamó Harrison- ven mañana a visitarnos. Deberías ver a Nora, se ha convertido en toda una señorita, cada día más hermosa.

La respuesta de Patch se hizo esperar. Lo medito algunos segundos, tremendamente inclinado hacia un sí. Tentado de visitar a la hermosa señorita de dieciséis años en la que se había convertido Nora Grey.

Finalmente, cedió a su tentación

- Iré

Le dio a Harrison un enérgico apretón de manos, antes de que este saliera por la puerta de Devil´s Handbag. Luego de algunos minutos, Patch también marchó.

La mitad de su noche fue en vela. Girando entre sus sabanas de seda negra, lo recorría una emoción inexplicable. ¿Qué le sucedía con Nora Grey? ¿Por qué de repente tenia tantos deseos de verla? Lo sabría, hasta la mañana.

_**¡Hola, hola! :D ¿A alguien aquí le gusta Hush, Hush? Conocí esta saga hace poco y me enamore totalmente. **_

_**Este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Hush, hush . Ojala les guste, o al menos no lo odien tanto jajaja**_

_**L s quiero **_


	2. Chapter 2 (Pide un deseo)

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatrick, aunque me los presta de vez en cuando para crear historias :D . No tengo muchas intenciones de devolverle a Patch_

CAPITULO 2

SORPRESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS- PRIMERA PARTE (POV NORA)

**Se supone que los dieciséis son una edad mágica ¿verdad?, pues bien, que así sea**

Me desperté con el bulloso timbre de mi celular. La canción _Madness_ de Muse, anunciaban la llamada entrante de Vee, mi mejor amiga.

A regañadientes tome el celular tanteando entre la oscuridad con una mano, aun sin abrir completamente los ojos.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a tiii! ¡Que los cumplas muy feliz!- canturreo Vee al otro lado de la línea

Observe los numerillos rojos del reloj de mi mesa

- ¿A las cinco de la mañana?

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mejor amiga! ¡Yo te quiero a ti!- continuo, haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario

Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo. Estas eran las llamadas por las que valía la pena despertarse en la madrugada. La enérgica voz de Vee resonaba a través del teléfono ¿habría despertado ya a sus vecinos?

- Me he levantado temprano para felicitarte ¿Qué te parece? ¡Soy genial!

- No lo dudes amiga. Eres la mejor

-¡Que vieja estas cariño! Verte cumplir dieciséis es conmovedor-dijo, fingiendo sollozos. Sin mirarla, podía adivinar su puchero de niña pequeña, mientras retiraba de su rostro una lágrima imaginaria, de manera teatral.

Compartimos una risa rápida, aunque yo lo hice a manera de susurro

- ¿Por qué tan silenciosa?- pregunto Vee, igualando mi tono bajo

- Mis padres suelen dormir a esta hora- continúe murmurando- y supongo que los tuyos también ¿no deberías bajar un poco la voz?

Ella soltó una risilla

- Dudo que tus padres estén durmiendo Nora. La emoción no los dejara. Están más entusiasmados por la fiesta de esta noche que tú misma.

¡Oh Dios! Lo había olvidado completamente

¿Se supone que esto de las fiestas debe ser sorpresa, no? Mis padres habían sido cuidadosos con el hecho de mantener oculto su plan. Igualmente me termine enterando. Vee no es el tipo de persona a la que se le pueda llamar "discreta". En un arrebato de emoción me había revelado la fiesta sorpresa- ya no tan sorpresa- que habían organizado para mí.

- Lo olvidaste ¿verdad?- adivino Vee

- No- mentí- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Aun no tienes tu vestido

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Jamás irías de compras sin mí, Nora. Lo sé. ¡Puedo leer tu mente, amiga!

Se carcajeo sonoramente. Yo la habría contradicho pero ¡Oh, sabia Vee! Tenía toda la razón. Respirando hondo en medio de su risa, Vee hablo de nuevo

- Te recogeré a las diez. Iremos por ese vestido

- Me parece bien. Tratare de dormir un poco más

- Dulces sueños, guapa- colgó

Coloqué mi celular en la mesa de noche, y acomodándome en las sabanas, cerré los ojos.

Un suave olor a velas y merengue llenó mi habitación. Sentí una nueva presencia a través de mis parpados cerrados. Al abrirlos, mi madre me observaba con una sonrisa. Mi padre, a su lado, sostenía un enorme pastel de fresa, con dieciséis velitas cuidadosamente puestas.

En cuanto me incorpore, los dedos graciosos de mi madre untaron merengue en mi nariz, antes de estamparme un beso y abrazarme

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi vida!

- Gracias mamá

Mi papá se adelantó y dejándole a mi madre el pastel, me enrollo en sus brazos levantándome por los aires. Me sentía más ligera que una pluma

- Te adoro, hija de mi alma. Ya eres toda una señorita

Muy señorita si quieren, pero en esos momento yo no hacía más que reír y patalear en los brazos de mi papá como una niña de no más de cinco años. Acto seguido me deposito en el suelo, junto al pastel.

- Pide un deseo

Me incline, y el aroma del merengue me llego de repente, mientras pensaba

Se supone que los dieciséis son una edad mágica ¿verdad?, pues bien, que así sea

Y sople las velas ante los aplausos de mis padres

- ¿Cuál fue tu deseo?- interrogó papá

- Harrison, eso no se pregunta, cielo. Si Nora nos dice su deseo, no se cumplirá.- intercedió mi madre. Enseguida se giró hacia mí- te daremos tu regalo en la noche, hija-

Realmente parecía emocionada. No tenía la menor idea de que yo ya estaba más que enterada de la fiesta "sorpresa"

_Gracias Vee_

- ¿A qué hora vendrá Vee por ti?- interrogó, mientras abandonaba el pastel en manos de mi padre nuevamente

- ¿Cómo saben que saldré con ella hoy?

Intercambiaron una disimulada mirada de complicidad

- Es tu cumpleaños Nora. Vee jamás se mantendría fuera de escena en una día tan importante

Cuánta razón

A las diez- respondí

Le dirigí una mirada al reloj. Las 9:30

- Arréglate- ordeno mi madre, siguiendo mí vista hacia la hora- te preparare el desayuno

- Gracias mamá

Deposito un beso en mi cabeza, antes de que ella y mi padre abandonaran mi habitación.

Luego de uno de mis "arreglos express" en los que solía demorarme no más de veinte minutos, me senté en la mesa, donde mi madre había servido un enorme trozo de pastel, con un plato de fruta adjunto, y una nota pegada que rezaba: _No comerás solo dulce, cariño_

Sonriendo, tome un tenedor. Disfrute el pastel y apure la fruta. Vee llegaría en cualquier momento

Y como si de una perfecta sincronización se tratase, en cuanto el reloj marco las diez, el auto de Vee – un Dodge Neon, violeta- se hizo oír con una bocinada desde la acera., Deje los platos en el fregadero y tomando mi bolso y mi chaqueta, atravesé el porche, entrando al auto. Vee me abrazo fuertemente mientras un "Feliz cumpleaños" salía de sus labios repetitivamente.

- Ya me has felicitado esta mañana- le recordé

- Si no te lo digo en persona, no es valido

Bajó los lentes de sol que llevaba en la cabeza, hasta sus ojos y tomo el volante

- Tendremos un día ocupado, chica- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me tendía un trozo de papel

Lo tome confusa. Había cinco palabras garabateadas en el

_Enzo´s _

_Garden Silk _

_Victoria´s Secret _

_Golden Curls & Magic Skin _

- ¿Y esto?- interrogue elevando el papel que aun sostenía

- Luego de una pasada por Enzo´s, iremos de compras

- ¿Hiciste una lista de todos los lugares a los que iremos?

Sonrió

- Soy genial

- Eres exagerada

- Exageradamente genial

- ¡No me gusta!- protesto Vee, luego de echarle una mirada a mi vestido. Un corto diseño purpura, de satín

- ¿Tampoco este?- resople, examinando la pila de vestidos que me había probado anteriormente

Nos encontrábamos en Garden Silk, y luego de haberme probado cinco vestidos-seis con este-Vee los habían rechazado todos.

La vendedora- que ya comenzaba a lanzarle miradas asesinas a Vee, cada vez que esta le pedía otro atuendo- llego a nuestro lado con un hermoso traje de seda negra. . Llevaba el corte un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Una cinta blanca adornaba mi cintura, junto con pequeñas líneas- igualmente blancas- relucían en la parte de la falda.

- ¡Perfecto!- chillo Vee, emocionada

- ¿Negro?

- Y blanco- me lo extendió, empujándome hacia el vestidor- pruébatelo

Retire de mí el vestido purpura, reemplazándolo con el negro. Se deslizó a través de mí tan fácilmente, como si hubiera sido hecho a partir de mis medidas.

Era precioso

¡Oh, sabia Vee! Tenía toda la razón

Al salir del vestidor, mi amiga dio brinquillos emocionados

- Sencilla pero elegante. Joven pero madura. Seria pero coqueta. Misteriosa y muy hermosa ¡Nos lo llevamos!

Al salir de la tienda examine el reloj. Las 4:00 pm

- ¿Qué nos falta?- inquirí a Vee con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la lista en su bolsillo, ya que mis manos acarreaban bolsas con vestidos- el de ella, y el mío- perfumes, zapatos, sostenes de encaje y no sé qué más cosas.

Vee desdoblo la hoja de papel y tachó con un lápiz los lugares ya visitados

- Solo _Golden Curls & Porcelain Skin_

- ¿El centro de maquillaje y peluquería?

- Exacto

Rodé los ojos mientras ingresaba al Neón. Vee observo mi expresión

- Tienes el vestido perfecto, Nora. Necesitas el maquillaje perfecto

Resople, dirigiéndole una sonrisa

- Déjame adivinar. ¿Un maquillaje que me haga ver "sencilla pero elegante, joven pero madura, seria pero coqueta, misteriosa y muy hermosa"?- inquirí, repitiendo las palabras que había dicho antes, calificando mi aspecto con el vestido negro.

- Ahora me entiendes chica

Vee condujo a través de la ciudad, hacia _Golden Curls & Porcelain Skin_

- ¿Y para quién diablos se supone que debo verme "misteriosa, coqueta y hermosa"?- interrogue, por encima del sonido de la radio

Vee sonrió

- No lo sé. Habrá muchos chicos ahí

La observe dudosa, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por adivinar el maquiavélico plan que, sin duda alguna, cruzaba en estos instantes por su cabeza. Su traviesa y maligna cabeza

Vee Sky, ¿estas tratando de emparejarme con alguien otra vez?

Claro que no, chica

Pero su tono- que reprimía una risa- me confirmo todo lo contrario

- ¡Vee!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Tal vez si

Resoplé

- Vee, te he pedido mil veces que apartes de mí tus instintos de casamentera ¿De quién se trata esta vez?

- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- solo que…tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche conocerás a alguien especial

- ¿Ahora eres médium?

Me dedico una sonrisa. Relaje el semblante

¡Oh, sabia y testaruda Vee!

_**¡Heme aquí, mis amados lectores! ¿Cómo han estado? Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Solo vemos a Nora y a Vee aquí, aun no vemos a Patch. Pero en el próximo capítulo aparecerá ¡lo prometo! :D. **_

_**Ojala les guste y no se me aburran. :P **_

_**¡Los quiero!**_


	3. Chapter 2 - parte 2 (Pide un deseo)

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatrick, solo me los presta de vez en cuando para crear historias. No tengo ninguna intención de devolverle a Patch :D **_

CAPITULO 2 (SEGUNDA PARTE)

PIDE UN DESEO

**Sus ojos me observaban negros y cautivantes, se sentían como seda recorriendo mi piel. Examinaba de arriba abajo. Cualquiera diría que admiraba el vestido.**

**Yo sentía que iba más allá**

POV NORA

- Dirígete directamente al porche y entra a casa- me indico Vee, mientras abría la puerta del copiloto, aun sin bajar de su asiento- por ningún motivo se te ocurra ir hacia el patio trasero

- ¿Porque no?

- Porque es una orden y punto, señorita Grey- me respondió. Su tono de voz era una mezcla de estricto/comedia.

Levante las manos en señal de disculpa y me apeé del auto, en dirección al porche. Me gire, al ver que Vee seguía dentro del Neón

- ¿Vienes?

- En un momento te alcanzo, chica

Entre en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. A continuación no escuche el motor del Neón encenderse, sino la puerta de este abriéndose y los tacones punta aguja de Vee resonando en la acera, en dirección al patio trasero

¡Oh, sabia y arruina sorpresas Vee!

Subí las escaleras y abandone las bolsas en mi habitación. Las manos me dolían, no podía culparlas. Habían acarreado compras todo el día.

El reloj marco siete campanadas.

Me deshice de mi ropa, y abandone mi cansancio en la ducha, dejando que la tibia temperatura del agua, el jabón y el champú me relajaran. Luego de algunos minutos, escuche golpes en la puerta

- ¡Nora! ¿Pretendes estar ahí toda la noche? ¡Sal ya!- presionó Vee

Concluí mi baño. Me envolví el cuerpo en una toalla y el cabello en otra. Al abrir la puerta, encontré a mi amiga con los brazos cruzados y un pie golpeteando contra el suelo. Clara señal de impaciencia

- Cálmate Vee. Solo son las siete

- Y media- recalcó- tengo que peinarte y maquillarte. ¡Esta es cosa de vida o muerte!

- ¿Qué vida peligra?

- ¡La mía! Tus padres confían en que te tendré lista a las 8:30. Sino es así, me perseguirán con una sierra eléctrica

Me reí ante la escena. Vee puso los ojos en blanco y me empujo hasta mi habitación. Me introduje en el vestido y me calce los tacones-blanco y negro- a juego con este, y deje que Vee se encargara del resto.

- ¡Soy genial!- exclamo Vee, observándome- ¡soy exageradamente genial! ¡estas preciosa, cariño!

Me acerque al espejo, temerosa de lo podría encontrar. Una chica me observaba desde este, llevando un bello vestido negro que resaltaba su figura, al igual que los tacones con sus piernas. Un maquillaje adornaba su rostro, con una combinación de negro, plateado y blanco. Su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta, con rizos perfectamente definidos cayendo a su alrededor. Sonreí, y la chica del espejo imitó mi movimiento

- ¡Admirad mi obra maestra!- aclamó Vee, extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi

La abrace, más que satisfecha con el resultado de su esfuerzo

El reloj marcaba las 8:05 pm

- Me arreglare en veinte minutos- anunció, observando la hora- espérame abajo

Obedientemente baje las escaleras, con los tacones resonando en ella a cada paso que daba, y me acomode en el sillón, a la espera de Vee. Permanecí sentada, siguiendo con mi pie el ritmo del minutero, hasta que la curiosidad me asalto.

Me levante del sillón y camine con sigilo hacia la ventana que daba al patio trasero, descorriendo cuidadosamente la cortina. Para mi total decepción, el cristal se hallaba forrado de plástico negro, por dentro y por fuera.

- Cubrimos las ventanas- exclamó Vee desde la escalera- sabíamos que la curiosidad te iba a arrastrar para echar un vistazo

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Sonrió

- ¡Puedo leer tu mente, chica!

- Genial, ¿ahora eres médium y telépata?

- Soy tu mejor amiga

Le devolví la sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido verde satinado, que hacia un perfecto juego con sus ojos, y el cabello lacio.

Una vez en el porche, se colocó detrás de mí y cubrió mis ojos con sus manos.

- ¡Vee!

- No puedes ver, Nora. Es una sorpresa

- ¿Y desde cuando te gusta callar las sorpresas?

- Desde que tu padre me amenaza con sierras eléctricas. Solo camina, no te dejare caer

Resople con una sonrisa

- Está bien, pero si me voy contra el suelo, YO me encargare de perseguirte con una sierra eléctrica

Me condujo hacia el patio trasero, con mis ojos cubiertos. A mí alrededor, escuche el suave tintineo de cristales y un roce en mis brazos, como si hubiéramos pasado por una cortina hecha de cuentas de cristal. A continuación, exclamaciones, y murmullos. A juzgar por la cantidad de sonidos, habría más gente de lo que yo pensaba.

- ¿Lista?- murmuro Vee, con voz casi inaudible- 1…2… ¡3!

Descubrió mis ojos y con un sonoro ¡sorpresa! La gente salió de su escondite a mi encuentro, arrojando globos, papeles de colores, y con una música extravagante saliendo del equipo de sonido

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nora!- corearon al unísono

Me quede pasmada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Todo lo que era el patio trasero se hallaba rodeado de una magnifica cortina de cuentas de cristal. Lucia como un enorme quiosco con paredes hechas de cuentas, que se juntaban en el techo, a manera de pico. De los arboles colgaban farolas de un suave resplandor crema. Las mesas- aproximadamente quince- se hallaban cuidadosamente puestas, con todos sus invitados en ella. En el lugar predominaba una mezcla de tonos azules, amarillos, purpuras y rosas. Había allí más luces decorativas que en todo Coldwater en época navideña. Todo estaba…estaba

- Magnifico- susurre, para mí misma. Absolutamente maravillada

Luego de la decoración, me concentre en los invitados. El lugar estaba repleto -más de lo que hubiera imaginado-. Camine en dirección a mis padres, quienes me esperaban en una mesa que ocupaba la zona central. Observe caras que reconocí al instante: Mis abuelos, tíos, primos con los que solía jugar a las escondidas, y algunos amigos de la infancia, de los cuales recordaba poco.

Les dirigí una sonrisa, aunque también había rostros que no conocía…o quizá no recordaba. Entre esos, un joven, que se encontraba en una mesa junto a mi padre. Lo observe detenidamente, mientras me acercaba. Era alto, quizá llegando al metro ochenta. Tenía la piel morena, y el cabello rizado, negro, al igual que el traje que llevaba.

A medida que me acercaba, iba detallando más sus facciones varoniles. Era guapo…bastante. Me encontré con sus ojos. Me observaban negros y cautivantes, se sentían como seda recorriendo mi piel. Examinaba de arriba abajo. Cualquiera diría que admiraba el vestido.

Yo sentía que iba más allá

Un escalofrió me recorrió por la espalda. Al llegar a la mesa, mi padre tomó un micrófono y habló

- Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos por haber venido- fue interrumpido por un coro y aplausos- es una gran felicidad para mí que compartan este momento junto a mi hija. Nora estuvo esperando desde niña, sus dieciséis años. Yo siempre los observaba lejanos. De repente un día, miro el calendario, y me doy cuenta de que esos "lejanos" dieciséis años, ya no lo son.

Mientras mi padre hablaba, yo lanzaba miradas-aparentemente furtivas- al chico misterioso, teniéndolo a corta distancia.

- Se preguntaran ¿Qué tienen de especial los dieciséis años? Bueno…Nora siempre me ha dicho que esa será su edad mágica- me sonroje súbitamente, bajando la cabeza-y no pretendo cuestionar las palabras de mi hija, porque la magia nació con ella.

Un coro recorrió la estancia con un -¡Ahhhhh!-conmovedor.

- Entonces la veo aquí, ahora, tan hermosa, tan radiante y me enorgullezco de llamarla hija- tomo mi mano- Nora, que este y todos los años de tu vida seas muy feliz, te amo hija, disfruta tu fiesta- y la besó, antes de darme un abrazó, al cual mi madre se unió.

La multitud aplaudió, chiflo y gritó, entre ellos, Vee.

¡Y se vino el mar de gente encima mío!

Me cubrieron de besos, mientras me pasaban de abrazo en abrazo. Yo apenas podía respirar. Mis primos pequeños rodearon mis piernas afectuosamente. Los grandes me elevaban en sus brazos con gran facilidad.

Al observar mi pequeño apuro, Vee se adelantó hasta el estéreo y la música comenzó a sonar estridentemente.

- ¡Quiero verlos mover ese esqueleto!- gritó, a través del micrófono

Un coro la apoyó con griterío, mientras corrían hacia la pista de baile.

En cuanto pude caminar de nuevo, me dirigí hacia mis padres.

- Esto esta precioso- exclamé- gracias. Los amo

El joven apareció súbitamente junto a mi padre. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro

- Felicidades Nora- le escuche decir

La incredulidad debió reflejarse en mi rostro, pues mi padre rio y habló

- Nora, él es Patch Cipriano, un viejo amigo mío. ¿No lo recuerdas?

¿Recordarlo? … ¿Debería recordarlo?

El chico tomo mi mano y la besó con caballerosidad, tomándose su tiempo para posar sus labios en ella.

- Es un gran placer verte de nuevo, Nora.

- Te lo dije, hombre- añadió mi padre- se ha puesto muy hermosa

- No lo dudo, Harrison- dijo Patch con un asentimiento- los ángeles se están cayendo del cielo

Intercambiaron una mirada significativa. Yo solo me sonroje y balbucee un-gracias-.

Patch dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia mí. Sus negros ojos me escrutaban. Me reflejaba en ellos

- ¿Bailas, Nora?

-¿Disculpa?

Sonrió, ante mi obvio estado de hipnotismo

- En la pista, conmigo

Mi respuesta consistió de balbuceos, en los cuales intentaba vanamente formar una oración coherente

- Si…yo bailo…digo…-me cubrí el rostro y respire hondo- me encantaría bailar contigo

_- Idiota- _me recrimine internamente

Patch me tomo de la mano, guiándome a través del gentío que bailaba alrededor.

Desde el estéreo, Vee me observó ingresar a la pista con Patch y me hizo un signo de aprobación con la mano, antes de tomar el micrófono nuevamente

- ¡Es tiempo de la hora romántica!- un coro de mujeres elogiaron la idea- ¡busquen una pareja, y no la dejen ir!

Le lance una mirada asesina a Vee, dejando muy en claro un mensaje: _¡Vee! Te voy a matar _

¿Pero quién diablos la nombro D.J?

- Tranquila- murmuro Patch, en mi oído- es solo un baile.

La canción _Lips of an angel_ inicio, inundando el ambiente de gritos emocionados

- ¡Excelente canción!- vociferó mi primo Steven, desde el otro lado de la pista

Respire hondo, permitiendo que Patch guiara todos mis movimientos. El baile era suave, producto de sencillos movimientos de lado a lado, adelante y atrás. De vez en cuando tomaba mi brazo, guiándome a hacer las típicas vueltas de una coreografía romántica. Me enrollaba en su brazo, atrayéndome hacia su pecho, para luego desenrollarme en medio de graciosas vueltas.

Decidí romper el silencio en medio de la danza

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- La estás haciendo ya, Nora

Me mordí el labio, ocultando una sonrisa

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Seguro. Si tú me permites decirte lo hermosa que luces en ese vestido-sonrió- me gusta el color negro

Observe mi vestido, que se balanceaba perezosamente con el movimiento

- Gracias

- Tu atuendo representa la batalla entre el bien y el mal que cada uno posee.

Aquello me confundió

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Dirigió una mano hacia la tira izquierda de mi vestido, y con el dedo trazo un caminillo desde el cuello, descendiendo por la espalda, y se detuvo en la cintura. Una corriente eléctrica se abría paso en mi piel.

- El negro, representa el lado oscuro, misterioso, que cada uno de nosotros tenemos. Aquel lado que nadie conoce de ti, y que mantienes oculto. Todo lo contrario al blanco

Trazó otra delicada línea, por el cinturón blanco que se cernía en mi cintura

- Nuestro lado oscuro, siempre es reprimido por nuestro lado bueno. Lo mantiene atado, como lo hace el cinturón blanco con tu vestido negro. ¿Nunca has deseado liberar tu lado oscuro?

- No sé si tengo lado oscuro ¿tú lo tienes?

- Tú, yo, y todo el mundo

- ¿Lo has dejado salir alguna vez?

Patch sonrió, al tiempo que otra canción comenzaba

- Más de una vez. Pero se reprimirlo cuando tengo que hacerlo.

Sus palabras enviaron hielo a través de mi espalda. Me fue imposible ocultar mi temor

- ¿Cómo cuándo?- mi voz no tembló. Buena señal

- Dijiste una pregunta, Nora- me hizo dar una vuelta sin previo aviso. Olvide que estábamos bailando- y esta es la tercera

- ¿Una cuarta está permitida?- interrogue, con una sonrisa inocente

- Con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- Déjame decirte la verdad

Lo mire con extrañeza

- Está bien

Coloco un rizo detrás de mí oreja, con suavidad. Sus orbes oscuras se clavaron en las mias

- Luces como un ángel

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?

Normalmente sí, pero Patch era extraño, así que lo mejor era cerciorarme antes de agradecerle

- Más que un cumplido, es la verdad. Y acabas de desperdiciar tu cuarta pregunta

_- ¡Bien hecho Nora!- _pensé con sarcasmo

Estaba a punto de pedir una quinta, pero Patch se adelantó

- Me encantaría seguir dándote verdades- dijo, señalando con la cabeza el estéreo- pero tu amiga vendrá a ahorcarme con el cable del micrófono si no te dejo ir pronto

Dirigí la vista hacia la dirección que me indicaba, para encontrar a Vee haciéndome señas-nada disimuladas, por cierto-para que fuera hacia donde estaba

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo eso?- interrogue a Patch

- Más o menos cinco minutos

Solté una risa suave. Patch lo hizo también. Pero no sonreía por haber visto a Vee, lo hacía porque había visto mi sonrisa.

- ¿Es tu amiga?

- Mejor amiga

- Entonces te veré luego Nora- besó mi mano

Se alejó a paso veloz, esquivando los cuerpos que giraban al son de la melodía. Tarde un par de segundos antes de volver a la tierra completamente.

Observe a Vee y me acerque a ella, preparándome para el interrogatorio que estaba por venírseme encima

- ¡Es un bombón! ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿De qué han hablado? ¡Han bailado como tres piezas, no puedes decirme que no te dijo nada! ¿Coqueteaba contigo? ¿Te lanzo algún cumplido?

- Esto es un examen o…

- ¡Solo responde!

- ¡Esta bien! Parece que si coqueteaba conmigo. Le ha gustado el vestido

Vee chillo emocionada. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas

- ¡Te lo dije! Ese vestido es perfecto

- Cielos ¡tranquilízate Vee! Solo te ha faltado preguntarme si nos besamos…apropósito ¡no sucedió!- me apresure a añadir

- Lo sé. He estado observándolos desde aquí todo el tiempo. Esto de la "hora romántica" ha sido una de mis mejores ideas ¡Soy genial!

- Te voy a matar, Vee

- Puede ser. Pero mañana me lo agradecerás

- ¡Si no hubiera estado bailando con ese ángel, estaría encendiendo la sierra eléctrica en este momento!- grité por encima de la música

Espera… ¡qué demonios he dicho!

- ¡Uy!, así que te gusta ese ángel- recalcó la última palabra

- ¡No!- mis mejillas ardían. ¡Deberian tener el color de un maldito tomate!

- Ángel, ángel, ángel- canturreó, mientras tomaba el micrófono

- Vee, cálmate. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿No son un encanto los ángeles?- habló a través del aparato- a mi amiga Nora le encantan. Disfruten esta canción, en honor a ella.

Aplausos, chiflidos, bullicio y la gente siguió bailando, al ritmo de la nueva canción: _Angel with a shotgun _

- Mañana te visitare con mi nueva mejor amiga. La sierra eléctrica

- ¡Bah!, la sierra eléctrica no es genial ¡Yo si!

Dejándola con su sonora carcajada, camine rápidamente hacia la mesa de bebidas, donde me serví un refresco de cereza y me dirigí hacia el exterior. Por unos cuantos, minutos necesitaba estar sola

_¿Por qué le había llamado ángel a Patch? _

Pregunta que rondaba mi mente, porque ni siquiera yo le tenía respuesta. ¡Como era eso de que no tenía respuesta a mis propios actos! Me apoyé en un pino, lejos del alboroto.

- ¿Cansada, Ángel?

Me gire sorprendida, encontrando a Patch a mi lado

- No. Solo…confundida. ¿Me llamaste ángel?

- Escuche que te gustan

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Tu amiga lo anunció por el micrófono

Resoplé

- Voy a matar a Vee

- ¿Estaba mintiendo?

- No. Es verdad

- Es bueno saberlo, Ángel

La brisa sopló. Los vientos de Agosto suelen ser fríos en la noche, era la aproximación del otoño. Me estremecí a causa de la temperatura. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Patch estaba colocando su chaqueta sobre mis hombros

- Te preguntaría si tienes frio- dijo- pero tu cuerpo habla por sí solo. No tengo tiempo para formalidades mientras observo como empiezas a tiritar

Respondí con una sonrisa, mientras me envolvía en su chaqueta, que desprendía un olor a menta

- Este debe ser tu lado bueno- afirme súbitamente

Lo observe bajar el cabeza, aparentemente pensativo. Quizá sopesaba sus palabras

- No del todo

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Eres un encanto- _… ¿Y porque dije yo eso?_

Rozó mi pómulo con su dedo índice

- Si utilizara todo mi lado bueno, haría lo correcto. No tendría estas conversaciones contigo, que pueden asustarte y causar que te alejes de mí…aunque quizá eso es lo que deberías hacer.

Levante la barbilla

- Tú no me asustas

- Es porque no he dado rienda suelta a mi lado oscuro

- Hazlo- reté

Una risa suave acompaño su movimiento de cabeza

- No

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué podría pasar?

- Te besaría

Aquello me dejo boquiabierta. Trate de disimular mi estupor lo mejor que pude

- ¡Qué miedo!- comente sarcásticamente

- Me alegra ver que te diviertes

- No me das miedo Patch, si lo que intentas es atemorizarme, tendrás que esforzarte más. No me asusto con facilidad

Se giró para observarme, una sonrisa de picardía le daba un toque peligroso

- Eso me gusta, Ángel

_Mientras Nora y Patch conversaban tranquilamente junto al Quiosco de cuentas de cristal, Harrison los observaba desde el porche sin ser notado, con el ceño fruncido y un repentino sentimiento de recelo hacia el ángel caído. _

_**¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Les he traído la parte dos del segundo capítulo. **_

_**Si miran hacia este capítulo, podrán observar al increíblemente atractivo Patch Cipriano haciendo acto de presencia. **_

_**Díganme si les gusto o si lo odiaron **_

_**Aunque, ojala les guste**_

_**¡Los quiero!**_

_**Posdata: La canciones que puse aquí "Lips of an angel" y "Angel with a shotgun" me encantan. Por si no las han escuchado, se las recomiendo muchísimo. **_


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 **

**MÁS PLEIGROSO DE LO QUE PARECE **

**POV NORA **

El timbre de salida- que anunciaba la finalización de la clase de Biología- provocó que Vee soltara un chillido de emoción, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia nuestra mesa. Incluida la del entrenador Mc Conaughy

- ¿Se encuentra muy apresurada hoy, señorita Sky?- interrogó, clavándole la mirada

_Que no le responda- _implore internamente. Usualmente, las respuestas de Vee hacia los maestros eran sarcásticas y burlonas. Eso había tentado peligrosamente el genio de varios, en más de una ocasión.-_Que no le responda ¡Quédate calladita, Vee!_

- No- dijo ella, por desgracia- solo durante su clase ¿Tiene usted la capacidad de alentar el tiempo, entrenador? ¡Porque parece eterno!

Con un sonoro bufido apoye el codo sobre la mesa y choque la palma de mi mano contra la frente en señal de perturbación, mientras esperaba la reprimenda del entrenador hacia la bocazas de mi amiga.

El rostro de este, se enrojeció con una mueca de indignación. Mientras que, levantándose lentamente de su asiento, señalaba la puerta.

-Todos pueden salir- observó a Vee- a excepción de usted, señorita Sky. Espero que no tenga planes para esta tarde, porque va a inflar los quince balones para el equipo de basketball- sonrió

La silla de Vee se movió hacia atrás con un molesto chirrido, mientras ella se levantaba, y colocaba sus manos sobre la mesa

- ¡Es un disparate!- protestó estridentemente- usted no puede hacer eso. Tengo…tarea que hacer

El entrenador soltó una leve carcajada antes de hablar

- Esa broma ha sido buena señorita Sky. ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en dedicarse a la comedia?

Al ver que Vee no respondió a su burlona pregunta, continuó

- Pues a lo que si tendrá que dedicarse hoy es a esos balones de basketball. El equipo estará en el gimnasio dentro de una hora. Apresúrese- dijo, colocando sobre la mesa las llaves del salón de implementos deportivos- Y quiero que los recoja y los guarde al final del entrenamiento- añadió sonriente- diviértase

Sin despegarle la mirada envenenada, Vee tomo las llaves de mala gana y una vez el entrenador se dio la espalda para marcharse por la puerta, le enseñó el dedo medio.

- Esto te lo has buscado tú- reprendí, apartando la mano que mantenía el gesto obsceno

- No me culpes, chica. ¡Ese tipo ha exagerado! Ha sido solo una bromilla inocente

Resoplé

- Bromilla inocente que te costara la tarde de viernes que tanto amas

-¡Eso es un sacrilegio! ¿Sacrificar la tarde de un viernes inflando balones de basketball? ¡La madre!- se quejó, guardando el golpe las llaves en su bolso

La observe de reojo, y pude notar como el su rostro de dibujaba lentamente una sonrisa. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: tramaba algo

- No puede ser bueno- susurré para mí misma

Vee habló teatralmente

- Si tan solo tuviera una mejor amiga que pudiera ayudarme…Oh, espera- luego se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa- ¡si la tengo!

Antes de poder decir nada, el entrenador asomó una vez más a la puerta

- Una cosa más, señorita Sky. Le prohíbo rotundamente que utilice ayuda- señaló. Luego me observo- eso te incluye, Nora ¿entendido?

- Si señor

Desapareció nuevamente

- ¡Metiche!- gritó Vee, presionando las manos en su rostro, ahogando un chillido iracundo

- Lo siento amiga. No puedo hacer nada

Vee resopló, mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el estacionamiento

Llévate a mi bebé- pidió, extendiéndome las llaves

La mire extrañada

- ¿Por qué?

- Estaré ocupada toda la tarde. No quiero que se quede solo tanto tiempo- pasó la mano cariñosamente por la parte delantera del Neón- la última vez que lo deje solo, Marcie Millar garabateo "gorda" con spray en el parabrisas.

- ¡Es una idiota!

- Lo sé. Por lo que no dudo que hará una segunda jugada con mi auto si tiene la oportunidad. Llévatelo

Acepté las llaves

- ¿Y tú?- interrogué- dudo que quieras regresar a pie

- Cuando termine con esta bobería te llamare para que me recojas ¿Si?

- Está bien

Luego de despedirse, Vee sacó de un tirón las llaves que le había entregado el entrenador y se alejó rápidamente, mientras farfullaba coléricamente. Quizá estaba pidiendo a los cielos que fuera despedido…o torturado

Me introduje en el Neón, y encendí la radio. Mientras cuadraba correctamente el espejo retrovisor, una figura se detuvo junto a la ventana de mi asiento. Me giré sorprendida

- Que pequeño es el mundo

Abrí la puerta con un suspiro de alivio. Patch sonrío

- Que pequeño es este pueblo- corregí

Se encogió de hombros- a veces las cosas pequeñas acarrean las mejores sorpresas. Y es una gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Ángel

¿Era mi impresión o coqueteaba conmigo de nuevo?

- La sorpresa eres tú- dije, saliendo del auto- yo estudio aquí

- ¿Y quién dice que yo no?

Mis ojos se abrieron desconcertados. Esperaba toda respuesta, menos esa

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde esta mañana. Me han transferido

- Pues no te he visto

- Ahora me ves

Una sonrisa- sexy y burlona- cruzaba por su rostro.

- Lindo auto- añadió, con un repentino cambio de tema

- No es mío. Me lo ha dejado Vee

- ¿Piensas utilizarlo esta tarde?- interrogó.

Observe el auto, sopesando mi respuesta

Sí. Debo ir a la biblioteca

No me gusta dar malas noticias, pero no podrás. Con suerte llegaras a casa

Antes de poder formular cualquier pregunta, Patch señalo el medidor de gasolina reflejado en la pantalla detrás del volante. La aguja se encontraba a punto de marcar _Empty. _

- ¡Me lleva el diablo!- maldije

- No Ángel, te llevo yo- añadió Patch, aparentemente divertido ante mi reciente lío

- Debo llevarme el auto de Vee. No puedo abandonarlo aquí, en las garras de Marcie Millar

La mano de Patch se movió, apartando un rizo de mi frente. Parecía tan absorto en la acción que realmente dude que me estuviera escuchando.

- Hazme un favor

Creo que mis palabras no le habían entrado por ninguno de los dos oídos. Era eso, o que mi problema le importaba poco

- ¿De qué se trata?- inquirí, cruzándome de brazos

- Ve a casa en el auto de Vee. Luego cancela los planes de la biblioteca, ponte más guapa de lo que ya estas y espérame en el porche. Pasaré por ti a las tres.

Arquee una ceja con incredulidad

¿Me estas invitando a salir contigo?

Sonrió

O mejor dicho- corregí, luego de algunos segundos- ¿me estas ordenando salir contigo?

Acortó un poco la distancia

Te estoy "convenciendo"

Aún no me has convencido

Su sonrisa sexy permanecía

Yo diría que sí, Ángel. Pasaré por ti a las tres

Dicho esto se giró a paso veloz, y se introdujo en un elegante Jeep Commander, de color negro.

- Arrogante- susurré mientras me introducía en el Neón, implorando para que la gasolina restante alcanzara para llegar hasta mi casa. La idea de empujar el auto sonaba poco atractiva.

Al parecer mis suplicas fueron escuchadas. El auto de Vee había logrado llegar hasta mi apartado domicilio.

Me introduje en la casa, encontrándola solitaria, como siempre. Mis padres suelen permanecer fuera. El trabajo de mi madre ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo- maldita compañía de subastas-. Mi padre era un exigente contador. Su tiempo era también limitado.

Con un suspiro, abandone la maleta en una de las sillas del comedor y tomando un vaso de leche, me dirigí a mi habitación. Allí me recosté, y me dormí sin pretenderlo

Al despertar el reloj marcaba las 2:15. Por mi mente cruzo la imagen de Patch ¿A qué hora dijo que vendría?

Me incorpore lentamente, antes de encaminarme hacia el armario. Allí, examine mis distintas opciones de ropa. Finalmente opte por un pantalón entubado, una blusa negra que dejaba un hombro descubierto, y llevaba un diseño plateado, a juego con las zapatillas bailarinas.

Observe en el espejo los tirabuzones de mi cabello que caían medianamente formados. Luego de arreglarlos y colocarme algo de maquillaje, caí en cuenta. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No queria darle la razón a Patch. No debería estar preparándome para ninguna cita.

Por otro lado, tampoco pretendía engañarme a mí misma. Mi subconsciente se encargaba de restregarme la verdad en la cara

_Quería salir con Patch. _

Lo último que me apetecía era rechazarle.

Luego de meditarlo profundamente, tome mi bolso y caminé hacia el porche. En medio de las escaleras, note la presencia de mi madre atravesando el umbral de la entrada.

- Hola Nora

- ¿Mamá? No puedo creer que estés aquí tan temprano

La observe sonreír, con menos cansancio del que solía traer diariamente

- No es tan milagroso como parece, hija. Hugo me ha dado el resto del día libre, con la condición de que trabaje fuera de la ciudad la otra semana.

Si…era de esperarse

Mi madre se dejó caer en el sillón. Me encamine hacia la cocina, donde serví un vaso de limonada y se lo ofrecí. Las ocasiones en las que podía estar así de relajada eran de una en un millón.

- Te has arreglado - comentó mientras, bebiendo la limonada, me detallaba bien- ¿vas a salir?

Dude en que respuesta dar

- Si mamá

- ¿Con Vee?

Estuve a punto de asentir, pero recordé que el auto de Vee se encontraba aparcado enfrente. Obviamente mi madre ya lo habría visto. Un Neón purpura a las afueras de la casa era algo notorio.

- Hoy no. Vee está castigada en el instituto, sirviendo de recoge-balones para el equipo de basketball. No se podrá ir hasta que el entrenamiento haya finalizado

Mi madre lanzo una risa al aire

- Pobre Vee. Tendrá suerte si no enloquece de aquí a las seis

- Hoy el equipo entrena hasta las siete.

- ¡Peor aún!- rio un poco más fuerte- entonces, ¿con quién vas a salir?

Respire hondo y opte por decir la verdad. Se supone que Patch es amigo de mi padre ¿no? En ese caso no veo ningún problema en salir con el

- Con Patch

- ¿El amigo de tu padre?…no recuerdo como se apellida- susurro pensativa- ¿Cipriano?

- Ese mismo- asentí, aunque la verdad dudaba que mi madre conociera a muchos más individuos con ese nombre

- Este bien- dijo ella, mientras daba el sorbo final a su limonada y se encaminaba hacia las escaleras. Antes de poner un pie en el escalón, se giró hacia mí- sé que es viernes, pero no te pases. Te quiero de vuelta temprano

- Vale

El reloj marco tres campanadas. Me encamine hacia la puerta y apenas si me hube parado en el porche, cuando vi el auto de Patch detenerse en la acera.

Salió de este, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del copiloto, la mantuvo abierta para mí.

- Que puntual- observé, introduciéndome en el auto. El interior era tan elegante como el exterior. Las sillas forradas de cuero negro le daban un perfecto toque de "atractivo peligroso".

- Ansiaba verte, Ángel- me contempló de reojo- estás preciosa

El súbito sonrojo se plantó en mis mejillas.

- Creí oírte decir que no te había convencido- añadió

- Pues lo hiciste- admití a regañadientes. _Puntos para su ego_

Reconocí aquella sonrisa sexy y burlona

- Lo se

- Presumido

Mis palabras solo consiguieron ensanchar su sonrisa

- Entonces…- dije, en cuanto Patch presionó el acelerador- ¿A dónde iremos?

- Ya lo veras

Me guardé mis miles de interrogaciones mientras Patch conducía, con los ojos- no todo el tiempo- pegados en la carretera. De vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas disimuladas. Al cabo de unos minutos, el auto comenzó a detenerse enfrente del ya conocido parque de atracciones

- ¿El Delphic?- interrogué. De todos los lugares que suponía serian una atracción para Patch, este no calificaba

- Ahora niégame el hecho de que te encantan las manzanas acarameladas de este lugar

Lo observe. Sus ojos negros se habían vuelto completamente hacia mí. Su típica sonrisa sexy y peligrosa centelleaba

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tengo un sexto sentido, ángel

Enarque una ceja

- Oh! No tenía idea de que el espionaje era considerado como un "sexto sentido"

Soltó una risa baja, ligera y sexy, que relajo el ambiente.

- No te espió, Nora- afirmó- puedes estar tranquila. No hay necesidad de que le coloques un sistema de alarma a tu casa

. Antes de poder decir otra cosa, Patch se me adelanto

- ¿Qué tal te va en el pool?

- ¿Qué?

Sonreía

- El pool, Ángel. Billar

- ¿Te refieres a apuestas, tacos de billar, puros, cervezas y hombres tatuados?

O por lo menos esa era mi concepción en cuanto a la palabra _pool._ Todo lo que la palabra acarreaba me hacía estremecer

Patch se auto señaló, levantando las cejas.

- Según tus características ¿dirías que yo juego pool?- interrogó

Lo examine con un deje de sonrisa

- Seguro lo haces- afirmé- solo que no llevas tatuajes

- Ni fumo, ni tomo, ni apuesto. No soy un adicto ni un ludópata. Tienes un concepto algo erróneo respecto al billar, Ángel. Una partida te vendría bien

Tomo la llave del auto y abrió la puerta del conductor, saliendo. Dio un rodeo por la parte de enfrente, hasta mi puerta, la cual abrió para mí.

- Eres así de caballeroso con todas las chicas con las que has salido o solo conmigo- interrogué

- Usualmente no tengo citas- se encogió de hombros

No me lo creía. Patch era increíblemente atractivo. Imaginar el hecho de que el no estuviera continuamente rodeado por embelesadas mujeres era poco creíble

- No te creo

Su encogimiento de hombros fue despreocupado. Enseguida tomo mi mano, guiándome al interior del parque

- Solo imagina que, si la chica no fueras tú, ni siquiera le permitirá subir a mi auto

Aquello me estremeció, entre satisfacción y alegría.

Nos dirigimos hacia las mesas de billar situadas al fondo de un gran salón iluminado por diversas luces de más de un color.

Patch me ubicó junto a la barra de bebidas

- ¿Tienes sed, Ángel?- inquirió, haciendo señas al barman, quien se acercó de inmediato

- Un refresco de cereza, por favor- pedí

- Quédate aquí- ordenó Patch-volveré enseguida

Más que por obediencia, permanecí junto a la barra por temor a perderme, mientras bebía mi refresco. A mi lado, tomó asiento una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello largo y rubio. Maquillaje excesivo y un ajustado vestido rojo brillante, algo impropio para un parque de diversiones. Parecía más de discoteca.

La observe de reojo, sintiendo el peso de su mirada sobre mí. Opté por ignorarla, pese a que sus ojos que parecían examinarme con algún severo escrutinio. La desconfianza que me generó fue inmediata. ¿Acaso me conocía? Bastaba con observarla de soslayo para asegurarme de que no la había visto en mi vida

Sentí un gran alivio cuando distinguí a Patch entre la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Me levante del asiento apresuradamente y caminé en su dirección

- Luces agitada ángel. ¿Sucede algo?

- No- mentí. La mirada helada de la mujer me había seguido- ¿a dónde fuiste?

Patch me extendió una pequeña bolsa de papel, de la cual extraje una manzana acaramelada con copos de coco

- ¡Mi favorita!- anuncié, con una sonrisa, mientras la tomaba y le daba un mordisco- gracias

En cuanto terminé mi manzana- cuestión de pocos minutos- Patch me indicó que tomara un taco, y me ubicara junto a él en la mesa de billar. Lo hice y sintiéndome una total inexperta- lo cual era- observe el triángulo perfectamente armado, con la bola uno amarilla coronando, en el centro de la mesa. La blanca reposaba junto a mí

- No sé cómo hacerlo admití, observando a Patch

Una sonrisa tiraba de sus comisuras. Se acercó a mi espalda, enlazando su brazo a mi cintura, mientras susurraba a mi oído.

- Yo te enseñare, Ángel

Con un suave movimiento me incliné hacia adelante, como me lo indicaban sus movimientos. Su mano, cálida, tomo mi mano derecha, ubicándola sobre la mesa alrededor del taco. La izquierda la guio a lo largo de este, deteniéndola casi al final.

- Relaja los hombros- instruyó, besando fugaz y disimuladamente mi hombro derecho, el cual se relajó instantáneamente

Patch continuó

- Ahora, mueve el brazo izquierdo delicadamente hacia atrás y…golpeas- guio todos mis movimientos, con manos calidad y hábiles, sin despegarse de mí.

El tacó impacto contra la bola blanca, la cual rompió el perfecto triángulo formado en el centro. La bola amarilla salió disparada hacia uno de los agujeros esquineros de la mesa. A punto de entrar en este, fue detenida por una mano de uñas largas, pintadas de un rojo fosforescente. Borre la sonrisa inmediatamente y levanté la mirada. La misma chica rubia de la barra nos observaba con la bola amarilla entre sus dedos

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- interrogué, forzando un tono medianamente amable

Haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta, se acercó con paso lento y coqueto hacia Patch, abandonando la bola amarilla en su trayectoria.

- Hola Patch- habló. Su voz era baja, seductora. Acompañada de una sonrisa de igual tono

Le lancé una mirada a Patch, que fácilmente podía ser interpretada como: _ ¿Y esta qué?_

- Dabria- asintió el, sin expresión alguna

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado- continuó ella, disminuyendo la distancia que los separaba.

- ¿Qué quieres?

La pregunta fue seca, firme. En la voz de Patch no se distinguía ningún rastro de amabilidad. Al contrario de lo esperado, la sonrisa de Dabria se amplió

- Solo he querido saludarte. Veo que estás acompañado por esta…jovencita- apuntó hacia mí, observándome de pies a cabeza con gesto despectivo

La sangre comenzaba a agruparse en mi rostro. Me adelanté hacia ella, con la mano extendida

- Mucho gusto Dabria. Mis amigos me llaman Nora. Pero preferiría que tu no me llamaras- retiré la mano bruscamente, antes de que pudiera estrecharla- ni a mí, ni a Patch

Los ojos de Dabria destellaron con enojo hacia mí

- Oh!, lo siento. ¿Interrumpí algo?- interrogó hacia Patch, con una nueva y mejorada sonrisa de coquetería. La cual por cierto, también fracasó

- Si- respondimos al unísono- Estas estropeando al juego

- Creo que mi interrupción es lo que más te ha gustado en el día- afirmó, inclinándose velozmente, rozando los labios de Patch con el dedo índice

Este último se apartó inmediatamente. Yo me encontraba peligrosamente tentada de enterrarle el taco de billar en el ojo

- ¿Quién es esta?- demandé saber

- Su novia- contestó Dabria al instante

- Ex-novia- corrigió Patch

- Pues a mí me parece que lo nuestro no ha terminado, cariño- susurró hacia el- ¿me cambiaste por esta chiquilla? Te arrepentirás, y volverás a mí. Lo se

Patch lanzó una risa de mofa que retumbó en toda la estancia

- No juegues con fuego, Dabria; te podrías quemar. Me parece que traes encima demasiadas ilusiones

- Tú eres mi fuego- aseguró, sonriendo- y me encantaría quemarme, contigo

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Haciendo caso omiso a las voces de mi mente que me gritaban mantener la calma, hice lo impensable.

En un arrebato, me adelanté hacia Patch y me lancé a sus labios. Rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Para mi total asombro, su boca se abrió a la mía y sus manos se posaron en mis caderas.

Observé de soslayo la furia burbujeante en los ojos azules de Dabria. Su última muestra de indignación fue una iracunda advertencia de "se van a arrepentir", y sus tacones resonando mientras se alejaba.

Me separé de Patch a regañadientes, y observe su expresión. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos como platos y su ceño fruncido. Estaba enojado, seguro.

Y yo, pese haber disfrutado el beso, me sentía avergonzada. Prácticamente lo había obligado a besarme

- Lo siento- susurré, con la voz temblorosa

- Nora…- comenzó a hablar, pero no le di la oportunidad de terminar. Tomé mi bolso de la mesa y corrí zigzagueando a través del gentío que nos observaba curiosamente, en dirección a la salida.

No me detuve hasta que hube llegado a la puerta del parque, donde tomé un taxi y marche a casa. Los labios me ardían.

¿Pero qué he hecho? ¡Pensara que soy una loca impulsiva! Por lo menos a mí tampoco me seria agradable el hecho de que me besaran de esa manera. Si no me volvía a hablar, sería más que comprensible

Retuve la ansiedad acumulada y me obligue a no temblar, mientras el taxi se detenía frente a mi nublada casa. El reloj marcaba las 5:30 pm.

Con la mejor sonrisa que pude fabricar, abrí la puerta, esperando encontrar a mi padre viendo la televisión. Su hora de salida variaba entre las 4:30 y las 5:00pm. Sin embargo, el sillón se encontraba vació y la televisión apagada. Voces alteradas provenían del segundo piso, justo de la habitación de mis padres.

Me acerque con sigilo a la puerta, escuchando atentamente

- No creí que tuviera nada de malo, Harrison. Tiene dieciséis años, no puedes tratarla como a una bebita como el tiempo

- ¡No me agrada la idea!- protestó estridentemente mi padre

- ¡Patch es amigo tuyo! ¿Tiene algo de malo que Nora salga con él?

Me cubrí la boca, sorprendida

- ¡Tú lo has dicho, Blythe. Es amigo mío, no de ella. No deberían salir juntos!

- Tiene como diecisiete años Harrison. Son casi de la misma edad.

- ¡Aun así! No-me-agrada-la-idea

- ¡Entonces que harás! ¿Prohibírselo?

Un silencio incomodo se sintió en el interior. Se me revolvió el estómago por el miedo

- Lo haré

Corrí hacia mi habitación con el corazón en la garganta. Daba igual que mi padre me colocara prohibiciones o no, seguramente Patch no volvería por mí.

Sin pensarlo me quede dormida

_**Sueño de Nora**_

_Un viento helado revoloteaba a mí alrededor. Solo reconocí la hierba en mis pies descalzos. A pesar de eso, camine, ignorando la niebla, buscando…algo. Un indicio del lugar en el que me encontraba._

_Lo único que distinguí fue una figura ante mí. Un joven moreno, alto, de cabello y ojos negros_

_- ¿Patch?- interrogué, aproximándome a paso lento. _

_A medida que me acercaba, la figura se clarificaba. Patch estaba ante mí, con nada más que unos negros pantalones ajustados. Su torso desnudo reflejaba su físico admirable. El viento le alborotaba el cabello. Los labios tensos no contenían ninguna sonrisa. Parecía no verme_

_Detrás de él surgió otra figura. Femenina, rubia y de ojos azules. Sentí mi ira burbujear, cuando observe a Dabria_

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- interrogue con el tono más irritado que logré conseguir_

_Ignorando mi pregunta, Dabria observo a Patch de arriba hacia abajo. A simple vista se distinguía como se lo devoraba enterito con la mirada. Sin previo aviso, pasó las manos atrevidamente por su torso, delineando su marcada musculatura._

_Aquello provoco que grandes oleadas de furia me recorrieran_

_- ¡Suéltalo!- ordené en un grito, que también fue ignorado_

_Repentinamente la boca de Dabria se unió a la de Patch, en un beso casi hambriento. Y Patch… ¿estaba correspondiendo a ese beso? Terriblemente, sí. Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces tratando de aclarar mi visión, pero las imágenes frente a mí no variaban. Sentí nauseas_

_¡Patch ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- bramé. furiosa_

_Los labios de Dabria se despegaron de la boca de Patch y recorrieron el cuello y los hombros, descendiendo a su pecho y abdomen. Sentí arcadas. _

_Luchando contra las inmensas ganas de vomitar, y la imagen de Dabria besando el pecho bronceado de Patch, me acerqué a pasos largos y violentos. Al llegar a su lado, la empuje fuertemente, pero mis manos la atravesaron, como si de un fantasma se tratase. Lo intente de nuevo, para fallar. Traté de apartar a Patch, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo. _

_Sintiéndome llena de impotencia comencé a correr, queriendo alejarme de esa escena. Los guijarros se clavaban en mis pies, el dolor de importaba poco. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en el mismo lugar. Dabria me observaba, con sus brazos alrededor de Patch_

_- Es mío- susurró burlonamente en mi dirección _

_Las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en mis ojos. Los cerré mientras la ira ardía. Al abrirlos, me encontré nuevamente en mi habitación _

_La ventana estaba abierta. Recordaba haberla cerrado. En mi mesa de noche, una pluma negra se balanceaba perezosamente con el viento _

_**¡Hola, Hola! ¡Por fin aparecí! Les he traído este nuevo capítulo ¡con mucho cariño!**_

_**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, sus visitas y sus comentarios. Discúlpenme la demora, quería subir este capítulo hace varios días, pero ya saben cómo es la vida siendo estudiante. Desgraciadamente los deberes de física y química no se hacen solos. **_

_**Los/as quiero muchísimo, ojala les guste. **_

_**¡Besos!**_


	5. Chapter 4 (Encalofriante advertencia)

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Becca Filtzpatrick. Solo me los presta de vez en cuando para crear historias. No tengo ni la más mínima intención de devolverle a Patch. _

CAPITULO 4

ESCALOFRIANTE ADVERTENCIA

"_**- Él es peligroso- retumbaron las palabras en mi mente. No quería creerlo. ¿Él es peligroso?"**_

POV NORA

Mis ojos no lograron cerrarse en el resto de la noche. La lluvia había comenzado a picar sobre el tejado, lo cual había contribuido a mi insomnio.

Bueno, eso, mi pesadilla, y la misteriosa pluma negra aparecida repentinamente en mi mesa de noche. El solo tamaño era desconcertante. Era un poco más grande que mi antebrazo, ¿pero qué clase de ave posee una pluma así? Lo segundo- y de seguro más intrigante- era el cómo demonios había llegado esa cosa enorme a mi habitación.

La ventana sería una respuesta excelente, de no ser porque la había cerrado justo antes de dormir. Quizá el viento la había abierto, y se habría encargado también de arrastrar la pluma hasta mi habitación…si, eso debía ser.

Era consciente de que mi teoría sonaba ridícula, pero prefería pensar que el viento había sido el responsable, y no que un misterioso acosador rondaba mi casa, abriendo ventanas y dejando plumas en las mesas. No…abriendo específicamente mi ventana, y dejando plumas en mi mesa.

Con un bufido frustrado retire la almohada en la que había estado escondiendo mi rostro, y me levante. No me apetecía seguir pensando en eso.

Era sábado. Me sorprendió el hecho de no haber recibido ninguna llamada de Vee, sabiendo que ella misma había prometido llamar en cuanto terminara su forzado trabajo social. Me debatí entre preocuparme o no darle importancia. De una u otra forma, Vee no se resignaría a caminar en tacones de 15 cm hasta su casa…algo debió pasar.

Inmediatamente marqué el número de mi amiga. Contesto al tercer timbre

- ¿Nora?- interrogó al otro lado de la línea. A juzgar por su voz soñolienta, supe que la había despertado. Casi podía imaginarla frotándose los ojos mientras tomaba el teléfono

- Dijiste que llamarías, Vee. Me tenías preocupada- dije, sin molestarme siquiera en saludar primero

- A si…eso. Me trajeron

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

- Pues, se trata de un estudiante nuevo. ¡Oh chica, si te dijera! Es guapísimo. ¡Está más bueno que un chocolate derritiéndose en mi boca!

- ¡Ya, Vee! Me ha quedado claro

- No me culpes, Nora. Ese tipo estaba realmente bueno

- Ya, está bien.

- Ofreció llevarme a casa. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que lo iba a rechazar?

- Es nuevo, Vee. Cualquier persona sensata no se fiaría de alguien que apenas conoce.

- Bueno, amiga. No soy específicamente sensata, y por lo visto tu tampoco

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero al bombón con el que estabas hablando ayer, el mismo que te estaba coqueteando el día de tu fiesta. El ángel. ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! ¿Cómo se llama?

Suspire. No tenía sentido negarle a Vee lo que ya había visto

- Patch

- ¿Patch?- repitió confundida- parece más un seudónimo. No me gusta

- ¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu galán?- interrogué, en un intento por desviar el tema. Quería evitar hablar de Patch en ese momento. El mismo que me debía de tener catalogada como "loca compulsiva"

- Rixon- contestó Vee, en lo que parecía más un suspiro- es perfecto encanto.

- Seguro- dije, con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

A juzgar por la definición que Vee tenía de "perfecto" el tipo debía de ser un ricachón consentido, nada recatado y con una belleza casi plástica.

- Deberíamos salir hoy- añadí, girando el tema nuevamente.

- No puedo, chica, tendrás que disculparme. Estaré con Rixon en el cine, y después iremos al Taco Bell

- Supongo que necesitaras el Neón

- No hace falta. Rixon prometió recogerme en su auto. Te dije que era un encanto. Tráemelo mañana si quieres

- Está bien. Te llamare luego

- Seguro

Mi celular sonó con el característico tono de batería baja. Lo conecté al cargador, mientras unos golpes secos sonaban a mi puerta

- ¿Si?

- Soy yo, Nora. ¿Puedo pasar?

Me tensé inmediatamente.

- Claro papá. Adelante

Mi padre entró en la habitación, llevando aún su pijama. Su expresión era de cansancio. Quizá no venía para reprenderme, como me lo esperaba

- ¿Dormiste bien cariño?

- Si papá-sonreí, en mi mejor intento de disimular los nervios- ¿Y tú?

- La verdad es que no

Mi sonrisa se esfumó

- ¿Por qué?

- Hay algo que me trae preocupado hija. Necesito hablar contigo

_Patch- _susurró mi mente. Trague en seco, mientras respiraba hondo

- ¿Sobre qué?- inquirí fingiendo perplejidad

- Ayer saliste con Patch ¿verdad?

Al diablo con mentir, en especial cuando mi padre ya sabía la verdad

- Si

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No creí que te molestaras papá. Él es amigo tuyo ¿no?

Lo observe dudar. Aquello me preocupo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Si- dijo finalmente

- Eso sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación. ¿Quieres decirme que sucede? Te prometo que la próxima vez te avisare

- No se trata de eso Nora

Respiro profundo. Parecía que luchaba por hacer acopio de paciencia

- No me gusta entrometerme en tu vida privada Nora, sé que ya tienes dieciséis años. Pero eres mi hija y no me agrada la idea de que salgas con él. De hecho, ni siquiera me agrada idea de que te relaciones con él.

- ¿Por qué papá? No le veo nada de malo. Tú lo conoces

- Eso no importa, Nora. No quiero que vuelvas a salir con él, ni a hablarle.

Un sentimiento de ira se posó en mí, creciendo con los segundos

- ¡Exijo una explicación papá! No tiene sentido. Tú mismo me presentaste a Patch

- Fue un error

- ¿¡Porque!?

- ¡Patch es peligroso, hija!

Mi mandíbula amenazó con desencajarse.

- ¿Cómo que peligroso?

- Lo que oyes, Nora. Peligroso. Por favor no me preguntes porque. Limítate a obedecerme

Besó mi frente efímeramente y se dirigió a la puerta

- ¡Espera papá! ¿Te vas a ir así no más? ¿Sin darme ninguna explicación?

- ¡Solo mantente alejada de Patch!- se giró. Su voz era seca. Su mirada fría

Me lancé sobre el colchón, y coloqué sobre mi cara una almohada, volviendo así a la posición inicial de esa mañana. Estaba reprimiendo la ira que amenazaba con gritarle a mi padre que eso era injusto. Que no podía separarme de Patch de buenas a primeras. Pero algo era cierto…mi padre conocía más a Patch en año de lo que yo podría llegar a hacerlo en apenas unos días. ¿Y si mi padre tenía razón?

- Él es peligroso- retumbaron las palabras en mi mente. No quería creerlo. ¿Él es peligroso?

TRES DÍAS DESPÚES

El cielo era gris y encapotado. La llovizna apenas si había cesado media hora. El reloj marcaba las 6:30 pm, y yo había retomado mi habitual costumbre de hacer los deberes. Vee estaba con Rixon, mis padres había salido a cenar, y yo…yo tenía un muy romántico encuentro con los libros de historia

Había mantenido la tonta esperanza de recibir un mensaje o una llamada de Patch, pero mi celular permaneció tan silencioso y vació como mi cerebro, que repasaba automáticamente las líneas del libro, sin llegar a grabar nada. La enorme pluma negra de dudosa procedencia permanecía inmóvil sobre mi mesa de noche. El viento no la movía, porque mantenía la ventana cerrada. La imagen de un anónimo con pasamontañas y quizá un cuchillo rondaba por mi mente. El temor incrementaba con la consciencia de que estaba sola en la casa.

El timbre de la entrada me saco de mis pensamientos, poco relacionados con el libro que aún tenía entre las manos. Me incorpore lentamente con el temor en aumento, por alguna extraña razón.

¡Tranquilízate, Nora!- me ordené en un susurro, descendiendo a paso lento las escaleras- nadie quiere robarte, secuestrarte, asesinarte, mutilarte, acosarte o…

_Besarte _

La última palabra sonó en mi mente, nítida y fuerte, con una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte y que era capaz de llenarme de paz

Patch

Giré la cabeza frenéticamente buscando indicios de su presencia, pero lo único que me hablaba era el reloj de la cocina que comenzaba a marcar las siete campanadas.

¡Maldita paranoia!

¡Maldito Patch, culpable de mi paranoia!

El timbre sonó nuevamente, arrastrando mis pies que habían permanecido como pegados al suelo, observando la puerta de la entrada. ¡Ahora sufro de delirio de persecución! Los nervios me carcomían, las palmas de las manos me sudaban, pese a que intentaba convencerme que fuera quien fuera el sujeto que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, no planeaba matarme.

Haciendo caso omiso a mi lado sensato y controlado, tome la escoba que se hallaba junto a la puerta y deje marcado el 911 en mi teléfono, con el dedo a punto de presionar el botón para llamar. Si era algún ladrón, bien podría llamar rápidamente a la policía, y si era alguien más…como Dabria, bien podría partirle el palo de escoba en la cabeza.

Respire hondo y contando hasta tres, abrí la puerta de un tirón. En mi campo de visión apareció la figura de un hombre alto, de gabardina, botas y sombrero negro. Llevaba unos oscurísimos lentes de sol, lo cual me pareció ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que el sol se había ocultado hace más o menos media hora. Quizá solo las utilizaba para complementar al aspecto misterioso que estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. Sostuve con firmeza el teléfono en mi mano izquierda y la escoba en la derecha. Quizá necesitara marcar a la policía y al mismo tiempo golpear al sujeto. No parecía un ladrón, pero confiarme no era una opción viable.

Retiró de si el sombrero y los lentes de sol. Sacudió su cabello y me observo.

- ¿Nora Grey?- interrogó

¿Debía confirmar esa información a un completo desconocido? O ¿cerrar la puerta y correr hacia el interior?

- Si- decidí arriesgarme

El sujeto metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su gabardina y pareció extraer algo de él. Me alarmé, y sostuve más alto la única arma con la que contaba. Quizá haber traído la sierra eléctrica de mi padre habría sido una mejor y más segura opción. El sujeto me observo y rio suavemente

- No pretendo hacerte daño, Nora, si es lo que temes- extrajo de su bolsillo un sobre de color negro y me lo tendió

Dude en tomarlo, o de confiarme en su afirmación de que no me haría daño. Finalmente lo tomé. En cuanto lo hice, el sujeto se colocó nuevamente los lentes oscuros y el sombrero, y sin decir ni una palabra más, se giró para marcharse.

Me quede de pie en el umbral unos cuantos segundos más, antes de introducirme nuevamente en la casa y cerrar la puerta, colocando el seguro, Afloje el agarre de la escoba que al fin y al cabo había resultado innecesaria, y borre de la pantalla de marcación el número de la policía. Observe el sobre, sin remitente ni destinatario. Quizá no debía mirarlo, pero la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo. El interior del sobre contenía un aroma a cuero y jabón. Lo aspire profundamente, dudando que cualquier tipo de droga pudiera tener un olor tan agradable. Después examine el contenido en letras.

_¿Pretendes que una simple ventana cerrada me detenga para verte?_

_No pretendas librarme de mi tan fácilmente, Nora_

_Dulces sueños_

Releí la carta con las manos temblorosas unas veinte veces hasta que memorice aquellas palabras en mi mente. ¿Qué era esto?

Confieso que mi corazón amenazaba con salírseme del pecho, esperanzada con la idea de que fuera una carta de Patch, pero esto no parecía ser de él.

Ahora tenía motivos de sobra para creer que había alguien asechando mi casa…a mí, específicamente. ¿Qué demonios quería?

Y eso de "pretendes que una simple ventana cerrada me detenga para verte". Tenía a un acosador anónimo, lo bastante sofisticado como para escribirme cartas y mandármelas con un misterioso representante. No estaba asustada ¡Estaba muerta de miedo!, eso de amenazar con cartas perfumadas era algo sádico. El estilo del criminal que asesinaba con corbata y guantes de seda.

Subí a mi habitación y arrojando la carta hacia el fondo de mi armario, me tumbé sobre la cama, la cual se hallaba junto a la ventana que ahora miraba recelosa. Esperaba ver en cualquier momento a alguien asomado allí. La única arma con la que contaba en ese momento eran unas tijeras que solía guardar en el segundo cajón de mi mesa de noche. No me proporcionaban la confianza suficiente, pero algo era algo.

Luego de interminables horas de vigilancia, el sueño pudo conmigo.

En medio de la oscuridad, el sonido de golpecitos en el cristal me despertó. Me cubrí la boca ahogando un grito en cuanto dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana.

_**¡Hola**_, _**hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Discúlpenme la demora, les estoy escribiendo desde el hospital. Mi torpeza me ha costado caro, y me he roto un brazo. ¡Que dolor!**_

_**Pero eso no me ha impedido escribirles este capítulo para ustedes, con muchísimo cariño. ¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo **_

_**Mil besos **_


	6. Chapter 5 (Ángel vs demonio)

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Becca Fitzpatrick, solo me los presta de vez en cuando para crear historias. ¡No tengo ni la más mínima intención de devolverle a Patch! :D _

CAPITULO 5

ÁNGEL VS DEMONIO

POV NORA

"**En medio de mi confusión ante la falta de vista, mis labios se abrieron para decir solo una cosa. **

**-Patch- murmure antes de caer en una negra inconciencia"**

En el marco de mi ventana, se hallaba una silueta de complexión femenina

- Una mujer- pensé- o al menos eso parece

Tenia el corazón en la garganta, impidiéndome lanzar un grito. De todas formas, habría sido inútil. Las desventajas de vivir en uno de los lugares más apartados de Coldwater Maine.

Torpemente pasé la mano por la colcha de mi cama, en una búsqueda desesperada de las tijeras que había estado empuñando durante horas. El sujeto no se inclinaba ante la más mínima intención de darme algunos segundos de ventaja. Todo lo contrario. A través de su pasamontañas, unos ojos fríos reflejaban en instinto asesino que seguramente lo carcomía por dentro.

Estaba claro que no venía a hacer una visita de cortesía

Trague saliva, con el pulso golpeando fuerte en mis oídos. Con un desmañado movimiento, hallé finalmente las tijeras y las levante, a modo de defensa

- ¡No se acerque!- advertí, luchando contra la voz temblorosa que se adueñaba de mi garganta en ese momento. Fallé- no respondo por mis actos

Un brillo socarrón se adueñó de su mirada, mientras que, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzaba una risa de mofa... Era obvio que se burlaba de mi pobre intento por disimular mi estado de vulnerabilidad.

Le despegue la vista una milésima de segundo, y la dirigí hacia la puerta, calculando las posibilidades que tendría para salir de allí en ese momento. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, ya estaba adentro y acercándose velozmente hacia mí, tomo mi cuello, inmovilizándome contra el cabecero de la cama.

- Vas a morir, Nora Grey- anunció con voz iracunda, lo que parecía ser una promesa.

Una advertencia de que no saldría de allí con vida

Dos grandes dudas me asaltaban mientras mis pulmones comenzaban a reclamarme por la escasez de aire.

- ¿Quién es…usted?- logré articular- ¿Por qué quiere matarme?

De ser un ladrón, me habría abstenido de preguntar eso. Pero el sujeto no buscaba asaltar mi casa y robar las pertenencias valiosas, como yo supuse al principio. No. Este individuo-fuera hombre o mujer- lo que buscaba era matarme. Ese era su único propósito

- Tenemos unas cuentas pendientes- afirmó, burlonamente

En un desesperado intento de zafarme, le escupí, a la única zona que el pasamontañas dejaba expuesta: los ojos. Asqueado y molesto, se llevó las manos al rostro, liberándome del agarre que me mantenía prisionera. Aproveche mi pequeño momento de gloria y levantando las tijeras que aún mantenía empuñadas, se las enterré con toda la fuerza que pude, en el muslo derecho.

El aullido de dolor que emitió me confirmo lo que había pensado inicialmente. Era una mujer. Junte todas las piezas, meditando cuidadosamente que mujeres que yo conocía tendrían alguna razón para querer atentar contra mi vida. Marcie encabezaba la lista de muchachas despreciables. Era fastidiosa y egoísta, pero no la creía capaz de ser una asesina. La única persona que quedaba era…

Dabria

Y sin duda mucho más creíble. La rubia y loca ex-novia de Patch. Había dado claras muestras de estar en total desacuerdo con la presencia de otra mujer en la vida de él. Si no era Dabria la que me estaba atacando ¿Quién más?

En ese caso, no me sentía para nada mal por haberle enterrado las tijeras. Sin embargo, confirmar sospechas no está de más, por lo que, aprovechando su guardia baja mientras sacaba las tijeras de su sangrante pierna, me abalance sobre ella y arranqué el pasamontañas que cubría su rostro, revelando una melena rubia, tal y como me lo esperaba.

Pero me quede helada, en cuanto el cabello se apartó de su rostro y pude ver lo demás

Vee

Incapaz de contenerme, lancé un grito horrorizada. ¿Vee? No, no podía ser cierto ¡Vee es mi mejor amiga! ¡La hermana que nunca tuve! ¿Cómo podría querer matarme?

Me alejé de ella, sin despegarle la vista, hasta que mi espalda chocó con mi armario, y demasiado consternada para salir corriendo, prorrumpí en llanto.

- ¡No, no, no!- esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto

Vee- o quién demonios fuera, porque ella no era mi mejor amiga- se levantó dificultosamente, ocultando su herida sangrante con una mano y las tijeras en la otra. Definitivamente había sido pésima mi idea de haberle proporcionado un arma

¡¿Qué te pasa Vee?!- grité a todo lo que daban mis pulmones.

No contesto. Se militó a caminar hacía mi con la ira bullendo de sus ojos, como de todas sus facciones. Desechó las tijeras por la ventana y saco de su bota un cuchillo.

- Por todos los…- exclamé horrorizada, viendo la hoja enorme del arma- Vee, por favor ¿Qué demonios te sucede, amiga?

Se abalanzó sobre mí, y con un estruendoso choque contra la puerta del armario caímos al suelo antes de poder evitarlo, ella encima de mí inmovilizándome de nuevo. Inmediatamente sentí una dolorosa punzada en el muslo derecho. Lancé un grito de dolor antes de dirigir mi vista a la zona. La sangre fluía alrededor del cuchillo incrustado en mi piel.

- Ojo por ojo- dijo Vee- un poco de dolor antes de que mueras

Un sufrimiento se adueñó fuerte de mi pecho. No sabía cuál de los dos me dolía más. La herida de mi pierna o el sentimiento de traición que me estaba consumiendo viva, aunque me retenía a la necia idea de que esa no fuera mi Vee. ¡No! No podía ni quería creerlo.

Las lágrimas caían a chorros como la sangre, mientras escuchaba una risa endemoniadamente devastadora, proveniente de mi "amiga". Mi vista comenzaba a perder claridad. La inconsciencia me reclamaba.

En medio del aturdimiento, distinguí una figura chocando contra Vee, apartándola de mí. En frente de mi ventana, dos siluetas peleaban con agilidad y cizaña, atacándose con fuerza. Una era de Vee, la otra… no lo sé. El borroso panorama no me relevaba más que una complexión musculosa.

En medio de la confusión ante la falta de vista, mis labios se abrieron para decir solo una cosa.

-Patch- murmure antes de caer en una negra inconciencia

_ Vee logró escapar de la lucha con Patch que se había desencadenado en la habitación. Este último-más preocupado por Nora que por cualquier otra cosa- se inclinó ante ella y rasgando su camisa, detuvo el sangrado. _

_En ese instante, Harrison entró por la puerta, y examinando la escena- que no tenía buena pinta- culpó a Patch, al acto. _

_**¡Hola, hola mis lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Discúlpenme la demora, con eso del brazo roto me atrasé bastante en mis trabajos y apenas si tenía tiempo para tomar agua. ¡Perdónenme!**_

_**Les he traído este capítulo, espero que les guste. Cuéntenme si es así, o si lo odiaron **_

_**Aunque ya saben que siempre espero que les guste**_

_**¡Los quiero!**_


	7. Chapter 6 (Falso)

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatrick, solo me los presta de vez en cuando para crear historias. No tengo ninguna intención de devolverle a Patch. Creo que lo voy a secuestrar. :D_

CAPITULO 6

FALSO

POV NORA

"**Aléjate de ella- ordenó con voz fría y mirada ensombrecida- para siempre. No sabes de lo que soy capaz"**

_Corría y corría a través de la oscuridad, consciente de que alguien me perseguía. Una punzada de traición me invadió el pecho. El dolor me hizo caer y servirme en bandeja de plata a mi cruel perseguidor. Sabía que era el fin, estaba frente a mi verdugo. Grité _

_Esto es un sueño- me dije, sintiéndome ahogada- despierta, Nora _

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguí abrir los ojos, pese a la molesta luz blanca que brillaba intensamente ante mí. Eso era todo lo que lograba ver.

- ¿He muerto?- pensé en un momento, llegando a cuestionar si la rutilante luz se trataba del túnel que, según dicen, vemos todos al final de nuestra vida.

- Nora- escuche en un susurro disperso

Me estaban llamando… ¿Dios? ¿Los ángeles?

- ¿Estoy muerta?- interrogué hacia la voz de procedencia desconocida. Solo anhelaba que pudiera responderme

Pero lo que hizo fue reír de forma suave, antes de hablar

- Estas más viva que yo, Ángel

¿Ángel?

Reconocí al acto de que labios provenía ese seudónimo. Inconscientemente sonreí y abrí los ojos en contra de mi voluntad y la molesta luz. Allí estaba.

- Patch

Era cierto que los ángeles no me estaban llamando. Solo uno. Mi ángel personal. Giré la cabeza, en busca de indicios para descifrar en qué lugar estaba. Claramente no era mi habitación. Mi cuerpo se hallaba tendido sobre una camilla incomoda, cubierto por distintas sábanas blancas. Yo misma estaba vestida de blanco. Una bata de hospital. Mi muñeca izquierda había sido canalizada.

Intenté vanamente recordar cómo demonios había llegado a ese lugar. Pero no obtuve nada. Una niebla espesa se alzaba en mi mente cada vez que cavaba en ella, tratando de obtener algo que me fuese útil. Una voz en mi cabeza me advertía que no recordar sería mejor. Un mecanismo de autodefensa contra el terror que, seguramente, traerían aquellas memorias.

- Si no fuera por esto, creería que estoy muerta- dije, observando la aguja con los ojos abiertos de terror. Les tenía pánico.

Patch, quien se hallaba a mi lado derecho, tomó mi mano libre

- No digas eso Ángel. No cuando estuve a punto de perderte

Ante sus palabras temblorosas, mi mente comenzó a luchar contra el terror que la nublaba para obtener recuerdos acerca de que había pasado para que yo viniese a parar a un hospital. Lo único que logre obtener, minutos después de devanarme los sesos, fue una imagen de mis misma empuñando unas tijeras y mi pierna sangrando. Me estremecí, y retirando la sabana que la cubría, revelé mi muslo derecho vendado y dolorido.

Mi rostro era una fuente de desconcierto

- ¿Qué me paso?- interrogué hacia Patch

Su mirada se ensombreció y huyó de la mía. ¿Por qué simplemente no me respondía?

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- No me gusta que me devuelvan las interrogaciones a modo de respuesta, Patch. Contéstame.

Lo observé dudar. Quizá meditaba las palabras ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Así de malo había sido?

Unos golpes secos interrumpieron sus cavilaciones. Giramos de manera sincronizada la cabeza hacía la entrada. Una enfermera, de cabello negro y piel clara entró en la habitación. Escaneó a Patch con la mirada repetidas veces y se movió coquetamente hacía el.

- ¡Ay, por favor!- pensé exasperadamente, fulminándola con la mirada.

Patch rodó los ojos de manera molesta. Solté una risilla al ver su expresión

- ¿Señorita…Dora Grey?- inquirió en mi dirección luego de echar un vistazo una carpeta que tría en la mano

- Nora- la corregí fríamente

Torció la boca en un breve gesto de fastidio antes de mover los labios murmurando un "lo que sea", sin voz.

Seguidamente se giró hacia Patch.

- ¡Oh que sorpresa! El semblante le había cambiado milagrosamente- pensé- ahora sonríe más que el _Gato de Cheshire._

- Señor, Patch Cipriano ¿verdad?

Patch asintió

- Encantador nombre- añadió, ampliando la sonrisa

- Lambiscona- continué pensando. Con gusto se lo habría gritado en la cara

- Patch, el señor Harrison desea hablar contigo

¡Ah, claro! Ahora lo tuteaba

Con otro asentimiento Patch se retiró del borde de la camilla en la que se había apoyado. La enfermera me miró y habló rápidamente

- Y usted tiene visita- y si darme tiempo de preguntar, salió por la puerta.

- ¿No tendrás, de casualidad, un hacha por ahí, verdad?- pregunté a Patch, con el ceño fruncido

Él se limitó a reír. Esa risa que es capaz de evaporar el enojo y que vuelve añicos mis pensamientos coherentes. Baja, ligera y sexy.

- Me encantaría decir que sí, pero no.

- ¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?- continué

- La visitas deben registrarse, Ángel. Y yo no soy la excepción.

- Se ha divertido tuteándote

Patch no hacía más que sonreír.

- ¿Estas celosa, Ángel?

- No

- Mientes- aseguró, con un brillo socarrón en su mirada

Tartamudeé en un patético intento por defenderme ante su acusación de celos. Aquello solo le ofreció un motivo más para exponer su risa burlona, aunque malditamente sexy.

- Ahora vuelvo

Y dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta

Mi padre quería hablar con Patch. O al menos eso había dicho la enfermera. No sabía si pensar que aquello era bueno o malo.

Por otro lado, había añadido antes de irse, que yo tenía visitas, sin siquiera molestarse en anunciar quien ¿no se supone que todas las visitas deben registrarse?

Me enderece dificultosamente con una mano, cuidando el mantener la otra quieta y evitando mirarla. No quería recordar el hecho de que tenía una aguja introducida en mi vena. Me concentre en acomodarme de forma correcta sin hacerme daño, hasta que la puerta volvió a captar mi atención. .

Asomaron unos ojos verdes y un cabello rubio platino, tímidamente.

- ¿Nora?- escuché la voz de Vee

Quise sonreír en su dirección, pero mi subconsciente me lo impidió. Vee entró en la estancia, con una bolsa de regalo en su mano derecha y el bolso en la izquierda. Se adelantó hacia mí. Su presencia fue como la bombilla que alumbró en medio de la niebla de mi mente y entonces recordé.

Y la vi a ella en mis recuerdos, atacándome, hiriéndome y prometiéndome una pronta muerte.

- ¿Que te ha pasado?- habló nuevamente, aproximándose hacia mí. Sus tacones resonaron en la baldosa del piso- he venido en cuanto me he enterado que estabas aquí ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

Colocó la bolsa sobre la mesa y con su mano libre tocó mi frente. La niebla se dispersó totalmente. Las imágenes vinieron nítidas a mi memoria. La carta, la ventana, la pluma, las tijeras, el cuchillo…Vee. Levanté la vista y advertí su vestuario. Traía una chaqueta negra y de cuero, con plumas adornándola. Inmediatamente lo asocié con el aroma de cuero de la carta y la pluma en mi habitación.

Recordé el dolor y la desesperación cuando, tras arrancar el pasamontañas, me había revelado el rostro de Vee. Comencé a llorar.

No quería creerlo. Pero lo hacía.

Mi mejor amiga había tratado de matarme. Y yo le temía

- ¿Nora? ¿Cariño, que te pasa?- interrogó Vee, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. La aparté violentamente

- ¡Vete!- le ordené en un patético intento por gritar. Las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro

- ¿Qué? A ver, chica, no te entiendo. Tranquilízate, estoy aquí. Me quedare contigo

Me estremecí

- ¡No, no- rasgue mi garganta entre sollozos- vete!

Los ojos de Vee se hallaban abiertos de incredulidad. Me sostuvo de los hombros

- ¡Nora, cálmate!

- ¿Por qué Vee, por qué?- grité entre violentos movimientos, en un fallido intento por soltarme de su agarre- éramos mejores amigas ¿Por qué quisiste matarme?

Vee chillo, y llevo sus manos al rostro en señal de asombro

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Nora? ¿Te volviste loca?

Acto seguido Vee volvió a tomar mis hombros y me sacudió ligeramente.

- ¡Reacciona, amiga! ¡Soy yo!

Me desesperé, sintiéndome inmune e impotente

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!- grité a todo pulmón

Vee levantó mi rostro, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. Estaban humedecidos

- No sé qué te pasa, Nora. No estás bien. Algo está muy mal aquí. Te quiero como a una hermana y jamás sería capaz de lastimarte

Un par de enfermeros fornidos abrieron la puerta de golpe y, en reacción a mis gritos, tomaron a Vee de ambos brazos, arrastrándola hacia afuera. Ella oponía resistencia, y pataleaba, luchando para que la soltara

- No te dejaré, Nora, así me odies. Te lo prometo. Te quiero, amiga.

Y arrastrada por esos grandulones, desapareció por la puerta.

En contra de las órdenes de los enfermeros, Patch entró y llegó hasta mi lado

- Ángel- susurró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Su semblante era una mezcla de angustia y seriedad.

Hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, lloré, aproximadamente un cuarto de hora. Mis ojos hinchados comenzaban a arder. Los brazos de Patch me acunaban, reconfortándome.

La misma enfermera de cabello negro asomó a la puerta, y, sonriendo hacía Patch, dijo

- El horario de visitas terminará en diez minutos.

- Me quedaré con ella esta noche- anunció, reafirmando su agarre a mí alrededor

- Lo siento, guapo. Su padre ya se ha registrado como su acompañante

El silencio imperó durante algunos interminables segundos, hasta que Patch lo quebró, con voz serena. Su babilla estaba tiesa. Su rostro inexpresivo

- En un momento salgo

La enfermera le guiñó el ojo, y se retiró

- Tengo que irme, Ángel- me dijo, muy a mi pesar, y al parecer, también al suyo.

- No, Patch- implé con voz ronca- no me dejes

- Yo tampoco quiero dejarte

Besó mi frente. Y a regañadientes me soltó

- ¿Volverás, verdad?- interrogué

- Claro que sí, Ángel. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- No te he visto desde…bueno, desde que fuimos al Delphic. Creí que estabas…- las palabras se agolparon en mi garganta, obligándome a bajar la vista y a dejar al frase inconclusa.

- ¿Molesto contigo?-

- Si- admití, en voz baja

Lo sentí aproximarse

- Ángel, mírame- ordenó

Obedientemente levanté la vista, al mismo tiempo incapaz de negarme a observarlo

- Nora, escúchame bien. Tus labios son lo más exquisito que he probado en mi vida. Besarte me ha llevado al cielo, al infierno y traído nuevamente a la tierra.

Acercó su rostro al mío. Incapaz de decir nada, cerré los ojos, esperando sentir el roce de sus labios. Pero Patch se limitó a besar la comisura de los míos. ¡Maldición, eso era cruel!

- ¿Eres siempre así de cruel?- interrogué, al abrir mis ojos y observar su típica sonrisa burlona

- Te lo debo, Ángel

Guiñándome el ojo de forma pícara y juguetona, salió.

- De vuelta a la soledad- me dije, paseando la vista por la habitación. El único distractor con el que contaba en ese momento era un televisor. Pero verlo era lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento.

Advertí una bolsa de regalo sobré mi mesa, la misma que había traído Vee consigo. Dudé en tomarla, entre la curiosidad y el temor, pero, como siempre, la primera llevaba las de ganar. Alargué el brazo y examiné el contenido de la bolsa. Desde su interior, un enorme oso de peluche me observaba sonriente, junto a una carta y una bolsa de Enzo´s, repleta de bizcochos orgánicos, esos que Vee detestaba, y que siempre habían costado más que los normales. El sobre traía una pequeña carta aromatizada. No a cuero ni a jabón, sino al perfume que usaba Vee normalmente. Y no era negra, sino dorada. Su interior rezaba:

_Recupérate pronto. Si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por mí, que te extraño tanto._

_Con todo el cariño del mundo_

_Vee_

Aquello volvió a desatar mi llanto. Me costaba enormemente el hecho de creer que Vee haya sido capaz de herirme. Una parte de mí se resistía a pensar que de verdad fuera ella, y que yo ahora le temiera. Pero, fuera de todo, no hallaba ninguna explicación lógica a la cual aferrarme, para creer que esa no era mi Vee.

No se por cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, sin sollozos. Solo silencio y lágrimas, tan calladas como yo misma, que brotaban de mis ojos y resbalaban por mis mejillas. Solo dejé de hacerlo en cuanto el sueño se apoderó de mí.

_Nora dormía tranquilamente, mientras que, afuera, en las puertas del hospital, su padre daba una clara advertencia a Patch._

_- Aléjate de ella- ordenó con voz fría y mirada ensombrecida- para siempre. No sabes de lo que soy capaz_

_**Hola, hola mis queridos lectores. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Bueno, son las ocho de la noche y yo ya estoy muerta de sueño porque mi noche pasada fue en vela. ¿Por trabajos? ¿Por estudio? ¡No!. Es porque me estoy leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, y me ha gustado tanto que me quede despierta toda la noche bajo la excusa de "un capítulo más y ya", jajajajaja**_

_**¿Nunca les ha pasado? **_

_**Y hablando de capítulos, les he traído este, con mucho cariño. Cuéntenme si les gusto o si lo odiaron**_

_**Aunque ya saben que siempre espero que les guste**_

_**También quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews, follows y favorites. Me hacen muy feliz :'D. **_

_**Ah y por cierto, es comprensible que ahora odien a Harrison. Jajajaja **_

_**¡Los quiero! **_


	8. Chapter 7

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatrick, solo me los presta de vez en cuando para crear historias. No tengo ni la más mínima intención de devolverle a Patch :D_

ORDEN IMPUESTA

"_**Por primera vez en mi vida, comenzaba a verlo como un enemigo. La sola idea me estremeció. No podía mirarlo sin preguntarme quien era él realmente…que era. Mi propio padre"**_.

POV NORA

- He de suponer que no me dirás a donde vamos- dije a Patch

- Acertaste, Ángel- respondió con una sonrisa, mientras giraba en volante

Era una hermosa tarde de viernes, y digo hermosa no solo por el cielo despejado y la brisa tibia, sino por el magnífico hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado, manejando el auto. Se negaba a decirme a donde me llevaría. Solo sabía que iríamos a cenar

Me habían dado de alta en el hospital hace varios días y me habría encantado ir a cenar con Patch el día después de mi salida, pero la firme decisión de mis padres para mantenerme encerrada en casa una semana más, me había privado de hacerlo, pese a que les asegure que mi pierna se encontraba perfectamente bien.

- ¿Tienes frío, Ángel?- interrogó Patch, despegando los ojos de enfrene para clavarlos en mí una milésima de segundo

- No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Estas temblando

- ¿En serio?- fingí sorpresa. La verdad es que si estaba temblando, no precisamente por frío. El hecho de haber salido con Patch sin contar con el consentimiento de mi padre me aterraba, sugería un gran peligro. Un peligro que yo misma había tomado, sin olvidar la orden que me había impuesto mi padre en el pasado, respecto a mantenerme alejada de Patch. Su débil argumento sin justificación alguna de que Patch era peligroso no había sido suficiente para convencerme, por lo que, esa noche, había optado por rasgar un poco el manto de niña buena, y desobedecerle.

Aun así, sentía miedo. ¿Llegaría a descubrirme? El hecho de que trabajara todo el día me inducia a pensar que no.

En medio de mis pensamientos, escuche la lejana voz de Patch en lo que parecía una pregunta. Al despejar mi mente, supe que estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

- ¿Qué?- interrogué, con una sonrisa de disculpa- lo siento, no te escuché

- Eso veo, Ángel- sonrió- te preguntaba si te gusta la comida mexicana.

Me leyó el pensamiento

- Muchísimo- dije

- Excelente

Minutos después, el auto comenzó a aminorar el ritmo, hasta que se detuvo. En frente del Borderline. Mi restaurante mexicano favorito

- ¿Conoces este lugar?- preguntó Patch

- No inventes. Patch, amo la comida mexicana y este es mi restaurante favorito ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Patch sonrió, estirando las piernas todo lo que la extensión del auto se lo permitía

- Intuición masculina

Le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo

- Lo digo en serio Patch. Dijiste que no me espiabas.

- Yo digo muchas cosas, Ángel. La verdad es que espiarte se ha convertido en mi actividad favorita. Por cierto- dijo, acortando la distancia- adoro el encaje negro de tu ropa interior.

- ¡Patch!

Él se limitó a soltar una carcajada

- Relájate, Ángel. Solo bromeo, y lo sabes. No tenía ni idea de que este era tu restaurante favorito, ha sido una maravillosa coincidencia.

- Lo que me pone nerviosa es que acertaste. Si tengo ropa interior con encaje negro…-_¡Oh, diablos! _¿_Por qué dije eso?_

Patch arqueó las cejas

- ¿En serio?

Tartamudeé

- Eso no es asunto tuyo

- Pues, espero verla algún día, así que si es asunto mío.

Le di otro golpe en el brazo, igualmente juguetón, aunque más fuerte

- Auch. Tranquilízate, Ángel, o me dejaras sin brazo

- Te lo mereces, por decir tantas tonterías

Como siempre, Patch sonreía

- Eres una chica peligrosa. Si así te pones cuando hablo, no me imagino como te pondrás cuando te bese

Lo observé con los ojos abiertos, y una sonrisa involuntaria. Patch me guiñó el ojo mientras se apeaba del auto, dirigiéndose a mi puerta. La mantuvo abierta.

El lugar se hallaba repleto. Observé atentamente como Patch se dirigía hacia una mesera, deslizándole un poco disimulado billete en el bolsillo del delantal. La chica- que, según pude notar por la mirada que le dirigía a Patch, deseaba que la sobornara con otra cosa- nos guio hacia una pequeña sala, en la cual solo cabían tres mesas. En la decoración reinaba el tono rojo y purpura, las luces amarillas y azules eran tenues. Un ambiente romántico, y mucho más privado.

Ordené lo más rápido posible, queriendo despachar rápidamente a la mesera que actuaba como si Patch viniera solo. Ya debía de tener las mejillas acalambradas debido a la amplia sonrisa que no paraba de dirigirle. En cuanto se retiró, bufé molesta.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿No lo notas? Detesto que en todos los lugares, las mujeres te caigan como moscas en un pastel

Patch sonrió, reclinándose en su silla

- Ay, mi Ángel. ¿Qué voy a hacer con tus celos?

- ¿Tanto te molestan, Patch? Pues, lo siento, pero no puedo saltar de la dicha mientras observo como todas te coquetean. Te devoran con los ojos y babean en el proceso.

- ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado?

Levante la mano y comencé a enumerar con los dedos

- Dabria, la enfermera, y ahora esta- puntualicé, señalando con la cabeza la puerta por la cual la mesera había desaparecido

Patch meneó la cabeza, sonriendo

- Tienes razón, Nora. Debe ser molesto

- Tienes suerte de que no te halla pasado lo mismo. De que ningún hombre me coquetee

- Eso sí que no, Ángel. El hombre que coquetee contigo en mi presencia debe tener agallas y un buen servicio médico. No le esperaría nada bueno

- ¿Y la celosa soy yo?- interrogué, riendo

A punto llegaron nuestros pedidos, unos deliciosos tacos. Mis favoritos

Patch comió con menos ansia que yo, y no paró de observarme. En medio de la cena, Scott Parnel, entró por la puerta. Era considerado, por muchas- e incluso muchos- el chico más guapo del instituto. Al verme, se acercó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estas Grey?- saludó animadamente

- ¿Qué tal Scott? Estoy bien, gracias

- ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! Escuche que estabas en el hospital ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

A punto estaba de contestar, sin saber bien como. Las imágenes de Vee apuñalándome se me atascaron en la garganta, formando un nudo e invocando a las lágrimas.

- Un accidente- intervino Patch, tenso- con unas tijeras

Le agradecí con la mirada el haber hablado por mí

Scott observó a Patch y me sonrió

- ¿Me presentas a tu amigo?

Me aclaré la garganta para evitar que mi voz temblara

- Claro. Scott, él es Patch. Patch, él es Scott

- Mucho gusto- dijo Scott, para luego volverse hacia mí- ¿Es tu novio?

Quise decir que sí, pero al no estar segura de la opinión de Patch, dudé. Yo con muchísimo gusto daría una respuesta positiva.

- Si- respondió este último, sin darme tiempo de nada

Scott sonrió

- Felicitaciones, Grey. Bueno…te veré luego- dicho esto, se alejó

Le devolví el gesto en una sonrisa. Acto seguido, me dirigí a Patch

- ¿Lo somos?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a nuestro noviazgo. ¿Realmente existe?

Patch sonrió, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia

- Por supuesto que existe- se acercó a mí- digo, si me aceptas

Bueno, llevaba tiempo soñando con ese momento. No lo aplazaría más

- Esa sí que es una respuesta obvia

No pude terminar de hablar. Patch acortó definitivamente la distancia y cubrió mis labios con los suyos. Había olvidado como se sentía besarlo. Había hasta olvidado que ya lo había besado antes. Aquel beso parecía el primero. El genuino. El real.

Scott aplaudió desde la mesa vecina. Patch gruño en mi boca

- ¿Qué no le han enseñado que no debe meterse donde no lo llaman?

Me limité a reír. Patch se retiró y me indicó el plato con un movimiento de cabeza

- Termina de comer, Ángel. Hazlo antes de que cambie de idea, y me pase el resto de la cena besándote. De esa forma te aseguro que no terminaras nunca.

Me resistí a la idea de besarlo de nuevo, y le obedecí. Observe a Scott e instintivamente pensé en Vee, y suspire.

- Vaya, ese suspiro deja mucho que decir. ¿Qué sucede?

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a un asunto que, en realidad, me carcomía el corazón

- Estaba pensando en que…que, Vee estaría dichosa si estuviera aquí, con Scott tan cerca.

Una lágrima imprevista desmoronó mi aparente calma. Patch lo notó

- No, no. No quiero que llores, mi Ángel. No soporto verte así.

- Perdóname- mascullé, al tiempo que el llanto comenzaba a tomarse mis ojos

- ¿Qué te perdone? No, Ángel. No puedo creer que te estés disculpando por sentir dolor.

- No lo entiendo Patch. Vee es mi mejor amiga…o al menos eso creía yo. Siento que mi cabeza explotará con esos recuerdos.

Patch estaba al tanto de la situación, por supuesto. No había tenido agallas para contárselo a nadie más que a él

- Debe haber alguna explicación- susurré, tratando de convencerme a mí misma de que así era.

- Seguramente, Ángel.

Noté por el tomo de su voz que él también lo deseaba. Lo observé absorto, mientras acunaba mi rostro en la palma de su mano. Pensaba en algo.

- Discúlpame Patch. Vuelvo enseguida- anuncié, levantándome. Necesitaba calmarme un poco, o terminaría arruinando la tan esperada cita con Patch

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al baño

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- sugirió, con una ceja enarcada, dirigiéndome una de sus sonrisas matadoras.

No pude evitar sonreír

- Te quedaras esperando

Para mi suerte el baño estaba vació. Detestaba esas miradas curiosas que lanzaba la gente al ver llorando a alguien. Luego de refrescar mi rostro, tomé un par de píldoras de hierro y respiré hondo. Creyéndome más calmada, salí del baño. Desde el servicio de damas, se veía la puerta de la entrada. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y detenerse al mismo tiempo, cuando observe a mi padre atravesarla, con gesto despreocupado, encaminándose hacia la barra de pedidos. Me contuve, evitando lanzar un grito, y me escabullí hasta la pequeña salita donde Patch me esperaba, agradeciendo al cielo porque mi padre no me hubiera visto, y rogando al mismo para que no fuera a suceder.

Al verme llegar agitada, Patch se levantó

- ¿Ángel, sucede algo?

- Patch, mi padre. Esta afuera

- ¿Harrison?

- ¡Sí! Me matará si me ve aquí contigo.

- Me mataría a mi primero. Al parecer no le caigo demasiado bien

Y no se equivocaba

- Patch ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y mi padre? No entiendo que es lo que les está pasando, después de haber sido tan amigos.

- No lo se

- ¿Estas ocultándome algo?

- Ángel, si lo supiera, ya te lo habría dicho. Por ahora, preocupémonos por el asunto principal- indicó, señalando la puerta con la cabeza

Mi padre lucia bastante entretenido en la barra de pedidos como para notar nuestra presencia.

- Si piensas que saldremos de aquí, olvídalo. Mi padre no es idiota, nos verá si cruzamos por su lado y salimos por la puerta

- ¿Crees que este lugar tiene solo una puerta?

No tuve tiempo de valorar sus palabras. Patch tomó mi mano y me guio con cautela a través de las mesas y el gentío, hasta una puerta ubicada cerca de los baños de hombres. Para nuestra magnifica suerte, no tenía cerrojo. El frio del exterior golpeo mi rostro en cuanto Patch la abrió. De cuando en cuando lanzaba miradas a mi padre, descubriendo con gratitud que sus ojos seguían clavados una carta de precios.

- Las damas guapas primero- indicó Patch, con una sonrisa

Le lancé un beso y salí, seguida por Patch, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí. La noche era fría, pero el cielo despejado continuaba invariable. Miles de estrellas lo adornaban. Respire hondo, recuperando la calma que se había desvanecido en el momento en el que vi a mi padre. Patch tomó mi mano, mientras yo reía nerviosamente, con vestigios de miedo.

- Te llevaré a casa, Ángel

- Oh, Patch. Fue increíble. Por un momento creí que mi padre entraría con una sierra eléctrica. ¡Pero ni siquiera nos ha visto! ¡Que buen susto me ha dado!

Nuestras escandalosas risas resonaron en el aparcamiento, mientras localizábamos el Jeep en la oscuridad. Una silueta se encontraba recargada junto a la puerta del conductor.

- ¿Quieren que los acompañe?

Frené en seco, al tiempo que Patch se tensaba. Las aligeradas risas se desvanecieron en la noche, mientras la silueta se despegaba del auto y se aproximaba a nosotros. El rostro de mi padre se iluminó por una de las luces provenientes del restaurante. La sangre se escabulló de mi rostro y sentí mi rodillas temblar.

- Nora Grey

No me atreví a contestarle. En sus facciones se evidenciaba la furia

- Creí haberte dejado claro que no quería que volvieras a acertarte a Patch. N-u-n-c-a- enfatizó en la última palabra, en cada letra.

- Papá, que…-tragué en seco- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pensé que sería buena idea llevar algo de comida mexicana para mi juiciosa y obediente hija- nótese el frío sarcasmo de su voz

- Harrison, si el asunto es conmigo, quiero que dejes a Nora en paz

- Cállate- ordenó mi padre, elevando la voz

- No la involucres a ella

- ¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Es mi hija, y quiero que te mantengas alejando de ella! No quiero que la veas, ni le hables, ni la mires. Ni siquiera respires cerca de ella. ¡Maldito caído!

Las últimas palabras llamaron especialmente mi atención. ¿Maldito caído? Opté por ignorarlas momentáneamente, lo averiguaría después. Lo fundamental en ese momento era tranquilizar a mi padre

- Papá, por favor. Tranquilízate

- ¡No me pidas que me calme! Escúchame, Nora Grey, bien te dije que ya no eras una niña. Que cumpliste dieciséis años ¡pero yo todavía estoy vivo! Y hasta que eso cambie, tu harás lo que yo diga, te guste o no- dicho esto, me tomó del brazo bruscamente.

Acto seguido, se giró hacia Patch

- Mantente alejado de mi hija, Cipriano. No trates de fingir inocencia conmigo, se cuál es tu propósito para con ella.

- No entiendo de que me hablas

- Tu cuerpo humano. ¡Quieres volverme tu vasallo Nefilim, para luego poder matarla, y obtener un cuerpo humano!

¿Pero de qué demonios estaba hablando mi padre? Mi mente asimiló aquellas palabras y digirió su discurso acusatorio sin hallarle sentido alguno. Exigí una explicación inmediata.

- Papá ¿quieres explicarme de que se trata todo esto?

- ¡Cállate Nora!

- ¿Te volviste loco?

- ¡He dicho que te calles!

Siseaba furiosamente, sin despegar la vista de Patch. Este último mantenía las manos crispadas en tensos puños.

- Si no fueras el padre de la chica que amo, en este momento me regocijaría torturándote hasta hacerte jurar lealtad a mí.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué más se podría esperar de un ser expulsado del cielo? Deberías pudrirte en el infierno. Pero jamás me convertirás en tu vasallo ¡primero muerto antes que en tus malditas garras!

Con un violento tironeo me deshice del agarre de mi padre, y, sin acercarme a Patch, los observé desde una prudente distancia.

- ¿Qué demonios están diciendo? La verdad es que no entiendo nada, y no quiero creer lo que oigo- la voz me temblaba, me coloqué la mano en la frente- esto debe ser una pesadilla, o me he vuelto loca.

El brusco jalón de mi padre me lastimó. Me colocó a su lado y se acercó a Patch

- Y si te veo cerca de mi hija otra vez ¡Te mato, demonio! ¡Te juro que te mato!

Y tirando de mí con fuerza, y en contra de mi voluntad, me arrastró hacia el auto.

¡No, déjame! Papá, suéltame. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡No te reconozco! ¡No sé quién eres!

Un cardenal comenzaba a formarse en mi brazo. Su agarré se hacía más fuerte

¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño!

Vanamente luche contra su mano de hierro. Me introdujo en el auto, y arrancó el motor con un rugido.

Por primera vez en mi vida, comenzaba a verlo como un enemigo. La sola idea me estremeció. No podía mirarlo sin preguntarme quien era el realmente…o que era. Mi propio padre.

_Hola, hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? Espero que bastante bien. _

_Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza. Tuve una discusión con mi familia respecto a mi escritura y eso me dio un bajón terrible. Durante varios días no me sentí capaz de escribir nada. Perdónenme_

_Ojala les guste este capítulo. Díganme si les gusto o si lo odiaron_

_Y con mucho cariño, espero que les guste. _

_Los quiero_


End file.
